El Derecho
by ivanov shinigami
Summary: ¡Ella es mía!, quiero protegerla aun que me cueste la vida. Inu Yasha X Kikyou. ¡He regresado!, AU, OCc. Lemon suave, masturbación, violación, violencia, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. Capitulo 7 arriba, espero les guste, lamento la tardanza, en verdad.
1. El Derecho 1

**El Derecho**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **¡Ella es mía!, quiero protegerla aun que me cueste la vida.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu Yasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Parings:** Inu Yasha X Kikyou.

 **Category:** AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU

 **Raiting:** lemon suave, masturbación, violación, violencia, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** violencia, vocabulario inapropiado (en este capitulo). Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en la historia original del fic **El derecho** de Gundam Wing escrito por Laie Himura de Fanel. Solo hice la adaptación a mi estilo por que me encanta este fic. Espero les guste.

 **El Derecho**

El aire se sentía pesado, la pena y la tristeza cubrían todo el lugar, ni siquiera los pajarillos trinaban por tanta melancolía, el cielo nublado anunciaba que pronto una tormenta caería, pero al mismo tiempo, una pena aun más grande caería sobre el pueblo Shikon no Tama.

Los rostros de los ciudadanos eran solemnes y severos mientras se reunían en los campos que rodeaban el pueblo, mirando sin compasión como su líder arrastraba por el cabello a su primera hija hasta el centro del círculo que formaban.

El gran sacerdote mayor, perteneciente al clan Higurashi, respetado y temido por muchos de los pueblos vecinos y padre de la joven que ahora tiraba del cabello, no tenia piedad ni siquiera de su propia hija, con un fuerte movimiento la tiro al suelo sin consideración alguna, el polvo se levantó para encontrar el rostro cubierto de lágrimas de la chica quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

Los dolorosos sollozos de la destrozada figura de la joven eran el único sonido que rompía el silencio que cayó encima de la gente. Lenta y dolorosamente, la chica de largos cabellos negros se las arregló para acomodarse con sus brazos en una posición medio sentada para tratar de aminorar el dolor que sentía en su vientre, su ropa estaba sucia y desaliñada. Su cabeza colgaba entre sus espaldas ya que no tenía fuerzas, su cabello desatado colgaba hasta el suelo, cayendo como una cascada negra cubierta de polvo, escondiendo su rostro de sus vecinos, una simple bata de lino blanco era la única cosa que cubría su desnudez.

El sacerdote mayor miraba a su hija como si fuera un insecto que acababa de salir por debajo de una piedra, su figura envuelta en negro por las ropas fúnebres que portaba, mirando amenazadoramente a la figura golpeada y amoratada en el suelo de su hija mayor. Entonces se inclinó velozmente con los ojos airados, tomando el largo cabello negro en su puño otra vez, haciendo que la chica dejara escapar un doloroso sollozo. Tiró de los sedosos mechones bruscamente, poniendo recta la espalda de su hija, presentando su rostro a los ciudadanos con vergüenza. Su mirada furiosa y llena de odio voló sobre la gente reunida, los cuales prestaban a tención ante el incidente.

\- ¿Quien admite haber hecho el niño de esta Portavida? - su grito aterrador resonó entre las masas. El inquietante silencio continuó, nadie decía nada, nadie protestaba - ¡¿Eres tan puta que no puedes ni estar segura de quien es el padre?! – El sacerdote enfureció aun mas al no oír respuesta a su pregunta, sacudió la cabeza de su hija salvajemente una vez más.

Kikyou cerró fuertemente sus ojos, lágrimas perladas escapaban de ellos sin control. Sus manos se cerraron en puños que descansaban en sus piernas, no podía proteger su vientre. No quería mirar a la gente, sabía que Naraku estaba entre ellos y que no estaba mirándole, su cabeza estaba inclinada en señal de culpabilidad. Sabía que su amante no iba a adelantarse en su defensa ya que su mujer, Tsubaki, la hija del sacerdote en jefe de una villa vecina, también una Portavida, estaba a su lado, esperando también un hijo de Naraku.

Su corto romance había sido un error. Naraku se sentía traicionado por su padre, quien había arreglado el matrimonio entre él y Tsubaki sin preguntarle, así que una noche dos semanas después de la boda se emborrachó y sedujo a Kikyou, llevándola a su cama. Acabó su relación tres semanas después, porque al fin empezaba a sentir algo por Tsubaki, dejando a Kikyou con el corazón roto y con un hijo. Un hijo que debía explicar a su padre y a la multitud. Siendo la futura sacerdotisa, encargada de proteger y predecir los deberes en el pueblo, ahora que ya no era virgen y por ende iba a tener un hijo, ese derecho ya se le había roto. Y para colmo, no podía obligarse a admitir la verdad, si lo hacia, destrozaría el matrimonio de Naraku e igualmente no el no daría nada a cambio. Saber que el padre no quería reconocer a su pequeño y ser protegida por él, no tenia caso decirlo.

El gran sacerdote al no escuchar ninguna objeción, soltó el cabello de su hija y la abofeteó. Kikyou gritó, sintiendo como la sangre llenaba su boca, golpeando el pavimento con su cabeza e hiriéndose la mejilla. Sangre empezó a correr por su rostro y por el suelo.

\- ¿Sabes lo que le ocurre a Portavidas tan putas como tú? - le dijo airado y mirándola con desprecio - Son vendidas en prostíbulos en la ciudad para que nunca puedan avergonzar a sus familias y su pueblo nunca más, no me interesa que seas mi hija, el castigo será mas severo ya que eras la futura sacerdotisa – le dijo fríamente mientras se volvió a inclinar y cogió a la chica por el cabello de la nuca, poniéndola cara a cara - Dime quién es el padre o te juro que te lo sacaré a base de palizas – le dijo mirando los rojos y llorosos ojos castaños de la chica que luchaba para aminorar un poco el dolor.

Un sollozo salió de Kikyou. No sabía que hacer, cubrió su abdomen con sus brazos, tratando de proteger a su hijo al ver la actitud de su padre, arqueo las cejas en señal de enfado y desafío mientras apretaba sus labios fuertemente, si quería una respuesta, no la obtendría por ella, no le importaban las consecuencias ella protegería a su hijo.

\- ¡El niño es mío! – pronuncio una voz a lo lejos, haciendo que la multitud se abriera a su paso.

Todo el mundo se giró hacia el hombre que habló con voz áspera. La gente se apartó poco a poco, revelando al Guardián del pueblo, Inu Yasha, un solitario hanyou, andando con una calma fría hacia el círculo, su cabello platinado se mecía al compas de su paso, su piel bronceada sobresaltaba aun mas su ferocidad, sus ropas algo desgastadas y rojas como la sangre, sus extraños y brillantes ojos ámbar se mantenían fijos sobre la chica que estaba siendo torturada, seguido de su hermana menor Kagome, sudorosa, cubierta de polvo y respirando agitadamente, la hija menor del Sacerdote mayor.

El rostro de aquel hanyou era frío como el hielo e indiferente, el de Kagome estaba lleno de rabia ante su padre, viendo la golpeada y sangrienta apariencia de su hermana mayor, no había tenido misericordia de ella, ni siquiera por que estaba embarazada.

El sacerdote mayor soltó el rápidamente el cabello de su hija, dejando que Kikyou cayera al suelo. Se alejó rápidamente de ella al ver como el hanyou se acercaba a su desvergonzada hija, mirando al guardián con algo parecido a miedo. Todo el mundo temía a Inu Yasha, ya que era frío y malvado, un hanyou protector que jamás tenia contacto con nadie, un ser poderoso y solitario.

\- ¿Tu hijo? - Preguntó el gran sacerdote nerviosamente, su voz tensa y ronca titubeaba.

Inu Yasha paró a unos pasos de la Portavida embarazada, quien se arrastraba en el piso intentando moverse pero sin lograrlo. Observó a la chica que lo miraba confundida. Su bello rostro perlado estaba golpeado y ensangrentado, los ojos castaños temerosos llenos de dolor e incomprensión, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas hinchadas y llenas de polvo, ¿Qué hacia el ahí?

\- ¡Sí!, estoy reclamando por derecho al hijo de esta Portavida - dijo alto y claro hacia toda la multitud. Miró alrededor del círculo hasta que sus ojos se posaron sobre el aterrado sacerdote. Sostuvo su mirada, retándole a protestar, a que dijera una sola palabra, aguardando pacientemente.

Pero el hombre, tan lleno de grandes palabras hacía tan solo unos minutos, airado e indignado, estaba ahora silencioso debajo de la fría y amenazadora mirada de Inu Yasha. Era el líder del pueblo, un jefe entre sacerdotes, pero este era el Guardián, el hombre mitad bestia cuyo trabajo era matar a la gente que amenazaba la seguridad del pueblo sin sentimiento alguno. Aunque era de mediana estatura, la fuerza en aquella figura vestida de rojo sangre, era claramente visible, aquel fajín negro sosteniendo una gran espada atada a su cintura marcando su estatus, añadiendo al aire amenazador que le rodeaba.

Al no recibir ninguna palabra de protesta, el guardián dijo.

\- El reto no ha sido aceptado, la Portavida ahora es mía – dijo ferozmente hacia todos.

Finalmente recordando su estatus, el gran sacerdote aclaró su garganta y asintió.

\- Así será escrito, ¡la Portavida y sacerdotisa Kikyou del templo Higurashi!, ha sido reclamada por el Guardián Inu Yasha - dijo en voz alta para que todo el mundo pudiera escucharlo - Como el hijo ha sido concebido antes de que el reclamo tuviera lugar, la Portavida será desposeída de su nombre en la villa, de sus propiedades, de sus derechos como ciudadana y mas aun será destituida de sacerdotisa. Tendrá prohibido entrar a la villa hasta que nazca el niño para que la prueba de su desgracia no ensucie a los ciudadanos correctos y la vergüenza sea borrada de su nombre – dijo levantando ambas manos hacia los ciudadanos.

Entonces miró a su hija, aquella criatura que había sido su orgullo su digna admiración y su ejemplo a seguir, ahora no era mas que una ramera, una mujer sucia que ya no merecía ser pate de el, una vergüenza total, sentía una punzada en su pecho al dejar ir de esa manera a su hija, pero no había elección, las leyes eran claras y sin excepciones volvió a mirar por ultima vez a la chica, quien aún estaba mirando sorprendida al Guardián.

\- ¡Anuncio también que esta persona ya no es mi hija ni mi heredera! Le prohíbo llevar el nombre de mi familia, ya que para mi está muerta, esta persona es ahora la jurada propiedad del Guardián y es su responsabilidad. Marcha con libertad, Guardián, ya hemos terminado - terminó su discurso, se giró y volvió hacia el templo. Lentamente el resto de los ciudadanos le siguieron hasta que solo Inu Yasha, Kikyou y Kagome estaban en el mismo lugar sin que nadie les prestara atención.

Entonces el guardia se arrodilló al lado de Kikyou, se quito la parte superiores de su traje, dejando ver sus músculos torneados y bien marcados con tono bronceado, y con esta envolvió gentilmente alrededor de las espaldas de la Portavida. Kikyou, aún muy sorprendido, le dejó hacer sin protesta alguna.

\- ¿Porque? - susurró finalmente la chica, a pesar de que su mandíbula herida doliera - No es tu hijo, ni siquiera me conoces, ¿por que lo hiciste? – seguía preguntando la chica sin entender la acción del guardián.

Inu Yasha la miró con frialdad e indiferencia frunciendo el ceño, pero no dijo nada, en ese momento Kagome se arrodilló al lado de su hermana, suavemente tocó la espalda de Kikyou y después con su otra mano toco su mejilla.

\- Hermanita, ahora estás a salvo – le dijo Kagome sonriéndole ampliamente a la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos. Kikyou parpadeó y miró a su hermana con extrañez, ¿acaso ella tenia algo que ver con todo eso?

\- ¿Kagome?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Porque trajiste al guardián aquí? – le pregunto tratando de levantarse un poco, pero el dolor se lo impedía, Kagome con una de sus manos sostuvo la cabeza de su hermana para que no siguiera en contacto con la tierra.

\- Padre te hubiera matado si no hubiera echa nada, la única persona que conozco de la que temería es Inu Yasha. Era el único que podía pararle – explicó la chica limpiando con un pañuelo el rostro tierroso y ensangrentado de su hermana.

\- ¿Y ahora que?, ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? - Preguntó la chica, su voz rota sonó en llanto al terminar las palabras bajando la cabeza.

Kagome lanzó al guardián una rápida mirada de compasión.

\- Irás con él, te cuidará, yo después te visitaré tan a menudo como pueda y… - dijo la chica tratando de explicarle a su hermana cuando una voz varonil la interrumpió.

\- ¡No! - dijo Inu Yasha con voz fría - No la visitarás, no te acercarás a mi casa otra vez, lo he permitido sólo esta vez a causa de las circunstancias especiales que he presenciado. Vuelve otra vez y te mataré, no me importa que seas una mujer - La mirada chispeante color ámbar en sus ojos revelaba la verdad detrás de sus palabras.

Kikyou no dijo nada, sus castaños ojos miraban hacia abajo por el llanto, un aire de resignación comenzó a rodearla. No sabía porque Inu Yasha lo había hecho y era obvio que el Guardián no tenía intenciones de decírselo. Pero no importaba. Conocía las tradiciones, queriendo o no, ahora pertenecía al Guardián. Luchando contra el destino inevitable sólo le llevaría un mar de dolor e infelicidad e incluso si podía alejarse de él, ¿a donde iría?, estando embarazada de un niño, no podía sobrevivir en los bosques durante el invierno que se acercaba más con cada día que pasaba. Tocó su abdomen, por su hijo soportaría cualquier cosa.

\- Pero… - trato de protestar Kagome ante la amenaza del guardián.

\- Presta atención al aviso, sacerdotisa o no seré responsable de tu vida - le avisó al escuchar nuevamente la voz de Kagome. La chica se helo ante aquella amenazante voz y soltó con delicadeza a su hermana al ver que el guardián se aproximaba hacia ella, sus ojos ámbar no dejaban de ver a aquella figura ensangrentada que lo seguían mirando con sorpresa. Entonces se inclinó, puso una mano alrededor de la espalda de Kikyou y la otra debajo de sus rodillas, levantándola en sus brazos con extrema delicadeza - Está muerta para el pueblo, deja que siga de este modo – le susurro fríamente dándole la espalda completamente.

Inu Yasha empezó a andar en dirección a los bosques. Kagome miró los horrorizados ojos de Kikyou sobre la espalda vestida de rojo sangre. Los ojos castaños de su hermana estaban tan llenos de dolor y gratitud, trató de sonreír para animarle, pero falló, Kikyou estaba llorando aun al ver como poco a poco se alejaba de su hogar, suspiró pesadamente, había logrado salvarla de su padre, pero ¿Qué era lo que le esperaba?

"¿Podía la vida que me esperaba ser aún peor que esta golpiza?" – pensó mientras miraba de reojo al guardián que la cargaba sin mirarla.

Kagome vio como desparecían en los bosques ambas figuras. Mientras regresaba sus ojos al piso donde estaba su hermana, un charco de sangre era solamente la marca de esa tragedia, la sacerdotisa protectora, la encargada de dirigir el templo, había muerto para todos, pero para su hermana no.

\- Que el destino sea piadoso con mi hermana – pronuncio la chica levantándose del lugar y entrando al templo nuevamente.

 **-Fin del primer capítulo-**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, lamento mucho el retraso, bueno, super retraso, ajajaja

Les traigo una nueva historia, bueno ni tan nueva, ya es antigua en un foro, pero como voy a comenzar a terminar mis historias, empecemos con algo nuevo, espero les agrade la adaptación a quienes leyeron la historia original. Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras mas dejen mas rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mi, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos!).


	2. El Derecho 2

**El Derecho**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **¡Ella es mía!, quiero protegerla aun que me cueste la vida.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu Yasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Parings:** Inu Yasha X Kikyou.

 **Category:** AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU

 **Raiting:** lemon suave, masturbación, violación, violencia, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** Situación muy explicita y lenguaje inapropiado (en este capitulo). Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en la historia original del fic **El derecho** de Gundam Wing escrito por Laie Himura de Fanel. Solo hice la adaptación a mi estilo por que me encanta este fic. Espero les guste.

 **El Derecho**

Una dolorosa sensación en su rostro despertó a Kikyou de golpe exaltandola. Sus ojos castaños temerosos se abrieron repentinamente mirando al sitio oscuro desconocido con horror. La oscuridad de los grandes arboles del bosque era un lugar aterrador, pero unas fuertes manos le sujetaron por la espalda inmovilizándola. Abrió su boca para gritar y pedir ayuda, pero una callosa mano apiñonada se puso en sus labios, callándole efectivamente. Empezó a forcejar violentamente, seguramente en esa oscuridad su padre volvería a golpearla, cuando una voz atravesó la neblina que cubría su mente para calmarla.

\- ¡Para de forcejar!, ¡estate quieta o te cargare como un costal de papas! - fue la suave amenaza que recibió.

El forcejeo de Kikyou cesó y se relajó un poco. Inu Yasha, el feroz Guardián de la villa le estaba calmando de un modo amable. El hombre al que ahora pertenecía su vida, el solo echo de pensarlo le hacia estremecerse. Miro a través de los arboles y los rayos naranjas del atardecer alumbraban muy poco el espeso bosque, no cabía duda de que pronto anochecería.

Sintiendo los músculos de la chica de cabellos negros relajarse debajo de sus manos, el hanyou la soltó, la bajo para que se parara en la hierva y se alejó de ella para seguir caminando. Kikyou giró su cabeza hacia él, sus bellos ojos castaños brillantes se pasaban por la pequeña cabaña de caoba que se encontraba frente a ella. No había mucho que adornaba aquella sobria casa, solo un tronco para cortar madera con un hacha incrustada, un viejo cobertizo echo de madera vieja y la espesa hierba alrededor del paisaje, con unos pocos arboles . El guardián abrió la pesada puerta de madera la cual rechino fuertemente, la chica entro con sigilo preguntándose ¿Cómo seria aquel lugar donde viviría por el resto de sus días? Sus ojos recorrían el oscuro lugar, una chimenea de ladrillos, una mesa sin adorno alguno, dos sillas igualmente echas de madera que a simple vista se tornaban incomodas, dos estanterías con platos y un arcón. La casa del guardián de la villa era sumamente solitaria y sobria.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – susurró la chica al recordar el incidente anterior.

Sorprendido por la voz de la chica después de varios minutos, entro a la casa encendiendo varias velas mientras las colocaba en la mesa y alumbrando el lugar.

\- Te quedaste dormida - le contestó el guardián sin mirarla mientras encendía mas velas.

Kikyou vio como el chico tomaba un trozo de tela de una de las alacenas de la cabaña, lo mojo en un bol de cerámica con agua y un líquido con olor a hierbas que saco de entre sus ropas. La chica solo lo miraba con extrañes. Entonces se movió hacia su blanco rostro, la chica al ver que aquel hanyou se acercaba a ella, se hizo hacia atrás hasta que la puerta detuvo su paso, se recargo en ella volteando su rostro y cerro sus ojos fuertemente mientras mordía su labio con igual fuerza, sintió un contacto frio, húmedo y fresco acompañado de un ardor, abrió los ojos y observo como limpiaba con aquella tela mojada los arañazos y raspaduras que su padre le había hecho en el rostro. Kikyou suspiro en señal de alivio, volvió a cerrar sus ojos y trató de alejarse aun que le ardía un poco.

\- ¡Para de moverte! - dijo Inu Yasha frunciéndole el ceño - Tus heridas están infectadas por la tierra. Ya estás sufriendo una fiebre, tienen que ser limpiadas o te vas a poner peor – le dijo volviendo a limpiar su cara.

Kikyou seguía mordiendo su labio sabiendo que Inu Yasha estaba en lo cierto.

Desafortunadamente ahora que todo el lío había terminado, empezaba a sentir todos los dolores y malestares en su cuerpo claramente. Después de todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos días, estaba en las últimas. Sintió lágrimas quemando en sus ojos y los cerró fuertemente, sin querer avergonzarse más de lo necesario, solo unas perladas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas carmesí. Cuando escuchó como el guardián se apartaba de ella, pensó que obviamente no había sido exitoso, pero el olor a hierbas era sumamente intenso.

La chica escuchó como el hanyou movía la leña alrededor de la chimenea y aprovechó para secarse los ojos con el reverso de sus manos.

"¡Estúpido!, ¡muy estúpido todo esto!. Todo es culpa tuya. Si hubieras sido más cuidadosa y no hubieras empezado este asunto en primer lugar, nada de esto hubiera pasado, se reprimida Kikyou, mentalmente morirás en tu vergüenza y en tu dolor" – pensaba la chica.

\- ¡Toma! – la ex sacerdotisa casi saltó al escuchar la voz de Inu Yasha tan cerca. No lo había escuchado cuando se acercaba a ella. Abrió sus ojos y miró al solemne hombre joven. El chico le ayudó a sentarse, entonces le acercó una taza llena de un líquido caliente a sus labios – Bébelo – le ordenó a la chica.

Kikyou levantó sus manos y las puso rodeando la taza de cerámica, observando el vapor que salía de esta, un olor a hierbas intenso llego nuevamente hasta su nariz. Olía muy bien.

\- ¿Que es? – pregunto la chica sonando curiosa.

\- Te ayudará a relajarte y recuperar tus fuerzas, necesitas comer, pero creo que no podrás mantener nada dentro, así que hasta entonces descansa tu cuerpo – le dijo el hanyou siguiendo con su labor de los leños.

Cuando lo dijo, Kikyou se dio cuenta de lo enferma que se sintió del estómago al sentarse, ¿estaría bien su hijo? Seria mejor hacerle caso al guardián. Tragó un par de veces aquel líquido caliente para tratar de parar las náuseas que comenzaba a sentir. Con una última mirada al serio rostro de Inu Yasha, sorbió la última gota del líquido caliente lentamente, sin querer se había quemado la lengua al tratar de beberlo rápidamente su boca había quedado con un sabor mentolado y llevó calidez a sus congeladas y golpeadas extremidades. Finalmente la taza estuvo vacía y la joven de cabellera negra se la devolvió al guardián con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Ahora realmente se sentía mejor al sentir su cuerpo calentarse. Inu Yasha asintió y dejó la taza en el suelo. Kikyou quiso estirarse, pero el chico la detuvo.

\- Necesito que te quites la bata - dijo respondiendo la interrogante mirada de la joven.

Kikyou palideció, tomo el áspero material de su bata fuertemente y lo apretó con ambas manos sobre su pecho - ¿Porque?... – pregunto sin entender.

Inu Yasha fastidiado frunció el ceño. Obviamente estaba harto de las inacabables preguntas de la chica sobre sus acciones - Necesito curar todas tus heridas, me he dado cuenta de que hay algunas en tu pecho y estómago – le respondió lo mas calmadamente que podía.

Las manos de Kikyou soltaron la bata de forma lenta y las bajo suavemente hacia su abdomen en señal de aprobación. El hanyou coloco sus manos en la bata de la mujer por los hombros y la comenzó a bajar lentamente, la ardiente sensación causada por la bata rozando contra las heridas de su piel le hizo recordar a su padre, como la golpeó una y otra y otra vez si piedad alguna, llamándole puta constantemente.

\- Mira, no tengo ningún interés sexual en ti, así que deja de actuar como una niña o te dejare morir en el bosque - le gruñó Inu Yasha al ver su actitud infantil.

Kikyou parpadeó un par de veces, forzando las lágrimas a dispararse. Entonces levanto sus manos de entre su vientre y se sacó la bata lentamente por encima de su cabeza. El guardián le ayudó y le estaba agradecida, la áspera tela le raspaba la espalda como lija y su vientre dolía con cada movimiento que hacia. Estaba segura de que había unas heridas muy coloridas en su espalda que le eran imposible ver.

Su hermoso cuerpo lastimado y pálido se encontraba de pie, el guardián tomo una sabana limpia y la extendió en la cama, después le indico a la chica que se acostara en ella. Kikyou sumamente apenada camino hacia la cama tapando lo que creía apropiado con ambas manos y se sentó en ella, recogió su largo cabello negro ya que el simple roce de este le dolía y lo extendió a un lado de la cama cuando se acostó por fin.

El hanyou tiró la bata ensangrentada al suelo y regreso su vista ámbar hacia la chica – Estírate – le dijo ayudándola un poco al ver la cara de la mujer con muecas de dolor.

Kikyou abrió la boca para protestar, estaba muy apenada y quería saber por que hacia todo eso a pesar de que no tenía ningún interés sexual en ella, pero viendo la mirada ámbar que le dirigía aquel chico, se sonrojó y obedeció sin decir nada. Fijó su mirada en el techo rugoso de la cabaña y trató de hacer ver que en realidad no estaba allí, seria mejor pensar en otras cosas que en sentir el dolor de su cuerpo.

Las callosas manos apiñonadas de Inu Yasha eran cálidas y sus toques eran completamente impersonales. No trató ni de volverlos en caricias ni nada de eso. Estaba haciendo solamente lo que había dicho que haría, limpiando sus heridas. Kikyou le estaba agradecida por eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía increíblemente sola.

Siempre había sido una persona cariñosa y llena de vida, como todas las Portavida y más aún porque en un futuro seria la sacerdotisa principal para proteger el pueblo, pero ahora necesitaba mucho contacto humano, alguien que la abrazara y le confortara. Esa tarea siempre era de Kagome, su hermana menor. Pero ahora no se atrevía a pedirle al guardián semejante cosa. Sabía que el Guardián era un solitario hanyou quien se protegía de la misma cosa que necesitaba.

\- ¿Como ocurrió? - preguntó el guardián inesperadamente mientras tocaba un largo moretón en el estómago de la chica.

Kikyou parpadeó y giró su rostro hacia él. Vio al hanyou tomar la tela y empezar a lavar su vientre sin lastimarla tanto. Se movía justamente encima de su sexo, donde el vello púbico comenzaba. Kikyou se sonrojó completamente, pero Inu Yasha parecía no estar afectado por la situación.

Cuando la chica no respondió su pregunta, el guardián la miró, arqueando una ceja mientras repetía nuevamente la pregunta. La chica trago saliva y comenzó a hablar.

\- Cuando... Cuando mi padre descubrió que estaba embarazada, se puso muy enfadado. De verdad muy, muy enfadado. Ya lo viste por ti mismo - dijo la ex sacerdotisa lentamente, sosteniendo la mirada ámbar de Inu Yasha con la suya. El guardian asintió para que continuara - Me arrancó las ropas y empezó a golpearme. Yo estaba... Estaba tan asustada de que matara a mi niño que lo único que pude hacer fue protegerlo y recibir todos los golpes - Kikyou parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas, posando sus manos en su vientre que se estaba secando, justo encima del sitio donde su pequeño bebé descansaba - Creo que quería matarlo – dijo con voz cortante.

\- Aún podrías perderlo - advirtió Inu Yasha, sus ojos se movieron hacia el moretón que estropeaba la piel blanca del bajo abdomen. Viendo a Kikyou palidecer horriblemente, tocó una de sus manos y la apretó suavemente - Es una posibilidad para la que debes estar preparada, el moretón es muy grande por aquí abajo, creo que tu padre si lo golpeo después de todo. ¿Sangraste después de que te golpeara? – le pregunto gentilmente.

La chica sacudió su cabeza en señal de negación ya que su garganta se había cerrado por completo y lo miro con sus ojos castaños muy abiertos por el miedo.

\- Eso es bueno, pero no podemos saber si no causó ningún daño en el interior – le dijo mirando nuevamente el moretón.

\- Así que... ¿Que podemos hacer? - preguntó Kikyou con un hilo de voz.

\- Esperar, no hay nada que podamos hacer a parte de esperar – le dijo mientras se levantaba y tomaba el bol de cerámica para tirar el agua.

La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente y apretó la mano del hanyou antes de que se fuera, no se había dado cuenta de que la sostenía. Esperar... Esperar y ver si su bebé viviría o no. La peor situación posible para una Portavida. Perder a su bebe.

Cuando Inu Yasha trató de sacar su mano delicadamente de la de Kikyou, esta lo dejó ir. El guardián cambio el agua y volvió a mezclarla con el líquido con olor a hierbas, volvió a sentarse y lavó sus piernas de la chica rápidamente, entonces Kikyou escuchó como el trapo mojado caía de nuevo en el bol. Cuando un olor desagradable llenó la pequeña cabaña, Kikyou abrió sus ojos y miró al guardián con terror. Vio como el hanyou sostenía un pequeño bote y hundía sus dedos en el contenido de este.

Dándose cuenta de la mirada de Kikyou se dio prisa en explicarle - Este ungüento ayudará a que se curen tus heridas y las protegerá de las infecciones.

\- ¡Huele fatal! – comentó la chica y pudo jurar que los labios del guardián se movieron ligeramente hacia arriba figurando una sonrisa antes de que volviera a fruncir el ceño.

El hanyou aplicó el ungüento en todas las heridas de la chica de cabellos negros y gentilmente tuvo que admitir que el suave temblor del que no se había dado cuenta hasta que había desaparecido, se había detenido. Kikyou estaba relajada.

\- Ahora debes ponerte de lado – le ordenó el chico con una voz que no admitía comentarios mientras que dejaba el bote y empezaba a enjuagar la tela en el agua.

Kikyou se tensó. Casi preguntó porque otra vez, pero suspiró y se acomodó en su lado derecho encarando la pared. Cuando la cálida ropa tocó las raspaduras en su espalda, casi gritó por el dolor, así que apretó los labios fuertemente. Quemaba, pero Inu Yasha se movía rápido, limpiando las heridas efectiva pero tan gentilmente como podía hacerlo. Cuando tocó las nalgas de la Portavida, Kikyou se volvió a tensar y cerró sus manos y puños. Sintió como el guardián dudaba.

\- Kikyou... ¿Te tocó tu padre allí? - preguntó suavemente Inu Yasha.

La chica cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tragó saliva, pero permanecía callada.

\- Necesito saber si hizo algún daño, si hay heridas en tu vagina se podrían infectar mucho y afectaría a tu bebe – Kikyou lo sabia, pero se negaba a hablar, Inu Yasha repitió una vez mas - necesito saberlo.

La chica volvió a tragar saliva y contesto casi en un murmullo – Sí, cuando... Cuando no tuve mi usual sangrado él... El dijo que necesitaba saber si seguía siendo virgen - Kikyou sospechó que el guardián asentía a su explicación.

Era muy conocido el hecho que las Portavida, cuando comenzaban la adolescencia, sangraban cada mes, una clara indicación de que eran fértiles, ya que no todas las mujeres eran Portavidas, de ahí su nombre. Si el sangrado no venía, solía significar una sola cosa, la Portavida estaba embarazada. Cuando existía alguna duda acerca de la virginidad de una Portavida había un modo fácil de comprobarlo, todas las Portavida tenían un tipo de suave membrana a su interior que protegía el canal del parto que se rompía durante la primera relación (himen). El canal se cerraba entonces solo, abriéndose sólo cuando venía el sangrado, cuando nacía un bebé o cuando se excitaba. Kikyou se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de alejar de su memoria la forzada postura que le hizo tomar sujetándola por las nalgas y la dolorosa entrada de los dedos de su padre hacia su cavidad y su rabia cuando lo descubrió.

\- Necesito comprobarlo - dijo el guardián tan suavemente como antes -Sólo relájate, ¿de acuerdo?, lo haré tan rápido como pueda – le dijo acomodándose para no demorar.

Kikyou asintió y respiró profundamente, trató de relajarse tanto como pudo pero le era muy difícil. Aún así no ayudó mucho y hubo un poco de dolor, pero el hanyou cumplió sus palabras. Gracias a sus dedos bien lubricados, el examen fue rápido e Inu Yasha fue mucho más gentil de lo que Kikyou se había imaginado. Cuando el guardián se lavó los dedos en un trozo de ropa que rompió de la tela con la que había limpiado a la ex sacerdotisa, el chico suspiró temblorosamente. No quería tener que pasar por algo como eso nunca, nunca más.

\- No hay grandes heridas realmente - dijo el chico después de unos instantes - sólo unas laceraciones, sería mejor si continuamos poniendo un poco de ungüento durante una temporada – le dijo mirando a la chica, la cual seguía en la misma posición que antes.

Kikyou gimió silenciosamente y no salió respuesta de sus labios.

El lavado fue bastante bueno, con unos cuantos lamentos aquí y allí, cuando el chico hubo acabado finalmente y ayudado a la Kikyou a acostarse bocarriba, la chica de cabellos como la noche se sentía cansada y casi dormida. La cubrió con otra delgada sabana para que el contacto de esta no lastimara aun más su piel herida. Parpadeó medio dormida hacia en guardián, el cual veía ahora un poco borroso.

\- ¿Que puss… Te en el teeee? – le pronunciaba la chica arrastrando las palabras. Tenía que ser el té. Nunca se había quedado adormecida tan rápido y menos en una situación así.

Inu Yasha se levantó de su posición arrodillada en el suelo, dejó un pedazo más de tela enjuagada en la cálida frente de la chica para bajar la fiebre. Lanzó el agua del bol en un cubo que estaba a los pies de la cama y puso las cosas que había usado en su sitio mientras le decía.

\- Necesitas dormir para recuperar fuerzas - Entonces puso más madera en el fuego que quemaba en la chimenea para mantener la cabaña caliente, abrochó con hebilla la espada a su cintura y tomo su largo arco y las flechas.

Kikyou observó desde la cama que el guardián había echo para ella y le dijo - ¿A D… nde vas?... – pregunto terminando con un bostezo.

\- Tengo trabajo que hacer, patrullo la frontera y hoy he desatendido mi tarea – le respondió abriendo la puerta de la cabaña mientras buscaba algo a las afueras.

"Por mi culpa" - acabó mentalmente Kikyou diciendo con lo que el hanyou decía. Era en realidad una carga para el guardián, lo sabia muy bien, entonces, ¿Por qué la reclamo?, ¿Por qué no dejo que su padre la matara a golpes?, ¿Por qué acepto la petición de Kagome?, pero su mente estaba demasiado mareada como para pensar en eso.

\- Trataré de traer algo para comer, Taisho te protegerá mientras estoy fuera – dijo silbando fuertemente en dirección al bosque.

\- Ta… ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica en un susurro mirando al joven curiosa.

Como respuesta, miro a Inu Yasha agachado mientras acariciaba a un gran perro blanco. Si Kikyou no hubiera estado medio dormida, sus ojos se le hubieran salido ante la presencia de aquel animal. Nunca había visto un perro tan grande como ese, con ojos rojos y la pupila azul como el mar, pelaje sedoso a la vista, blanco y largo y enormes orejas.

Inu Yasha dirigió al animal hacia la cama, la chica solamente veía la escena sin poder pronunciar palabra, tomo con delicadeza una de las manos de Kikyou y se la acercó a la nariz de Taisho.

\- ¡Amiga! - dijo fuerte y claramente, mirando directamente a los ojos del perro. Taisho olio la mano de la nueva humana, entonces la lamió y movió la cola en señal de afecto – ¡Proteger! - Ordenó el hanyou sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del perro. Repitió la palabra dos veces más antes de dejar la mano de Kikyou de nuevo en las sábanas. Entonces Taisho miró a Kikyou que observaba toda la escena con una extraña indiferencia y preocupación. Lo que fuera que Inu Yasha había puesto en el té era muy fuerte. Taisho meneó su cola y le enseñó sus afilados y enormes dientes blancos en una versión canina de una sonrisa.

Con las flechas y el arco en una mano, así como una katana en la cintura, el guardián tocó las mejillas carmesí de Kikyou para que le prestara atención.

\- Aún sufres de fiebre, así que quédate en la cama y duerme, haré algo de comer cuando vuelva, no salgas de la cabaña sin mí por ningún motivo, los bosques aquí son peligrosos, si debes ir al baño usa el cubo que he dejado a los pies de la cama, ¡no salgas fuera!, lo digo en serio Kikyou - repitió el guardián severamente, tomo el mentón de la chica y lo levanto hacia su rostro, obligándole a apartar sus ojos del sonriente perro y a mirarle directamente a sus ojos ámbar - Si ocurre algo, envía a Taisho a buscarme, me encontrara te lo aseguro, ¿entendido? – le pregunto a Kikyou, la cual sólo parpadeó pesadamente, estaba realmente somnolienta, lo que hizo que el hanyou volviera a preguntar - ¿Entendido?.

Después de parpadear dos veces más de la misma manera Kikyou asintió y susurro – En… tiend… do.

Inu Yasha asintió y se giró hacia la puerta. Antes de que consiguiera salir de la cabaña y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, observo que Kikyou estaba profundamente dormida y cerró la puerta.

Taisho subió a la cama y después de olisquear a Kikyou de pies a cabeza una vez mas, apoyó su cabeza suavemente en el abdomen de su nueva humana. Bostezo y cerro lentamente sus ojos, estaría alerta, pero ahora solamente tenía alguien a quien proteger.

 **-Fin del capítulo 2-**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, he aquí el capítulo 2.

Como varios capítulos ya los tengo, los subiré un poco más rápido de lo habitual, les mando agradecimientos especiales a nekochan y Serenity usagi, muchas gracias por leer y escribir XD

Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos!).


	3. El Derecho 3

**El Derecho**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **¡Ella es mía!, quiero protegerla aun que me cueste la vida.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu Yasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Parings:** Inu Yasha X Kikyou.

 **Category:** AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU

 **Raiting:** lemon suave, masturbación, violación, violencia, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** Situación muy explícita y lenguaje inapropiado (en este capitulo). Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en la historia original del fic **El derecho** de Gundam Wing escrito por Laie Himura de Fanel. Solo hice la adaptación a mi estilo por que me encanta este fic. Espero les guste.

 **El Derecho**

Lentamente, como si se abriera camino a través de un río de barro, Kikyou se despertó, entreabrió pesadamente sus ojos, la noción del tiempo no existía para ella en ese momento, su estómago había dejado de doler y sus malestares ya no se hacían tan fuertes como antes, gracias al brebaje había mejorado. Bajo levemente la mirada y pudo observar borrosamente a aquel enorme perro blanco acostado sobre su vientre, con ojos entreabiertos y orejas en posición de alerta, cuidándola, por un momento pensó que había sido un sueño, pero se alegraba de ver que era verdad, la cuidaba como había ordenado su amo… Su amo, ¿Dónde se encontraba ahora?

Un aroma conocido llegó hasta su nariz, parecía el de un estofado cocinándose. Algo que, en otras circunstancias, hubiera hecho su boca agua en un solo instante, pero desafortunadamente, sólo consiguió revolverle el estómago nuevamente.

Sintió la bilis subir a su garganta de manera drástica, un sabor tan amargo como el ajenjo, trató de incorporarse para colocarse de lado y así, escupir lo que fuera que iba a salir de su boca, pero parecía una tarea imposible, sus músculos no le respondían, aún estaba muy débil. Sus extremidades se sentían pesadas y comenzaba a tener calor nuevamente, tanto calor que no podía ni respirar, esa desagradable sensación de falta de aire comenzaba a activar su ansiedad y desesperación, el vómito la comenzaba a ahogar. Dejo escapar un gemido silencioso forzando su camino a través de sus labios, no podía gritar, no podía pedir ayuda, estaba tan débil que era imposible hacerlo ¿acaso iba a morir?

Taisho escucho el débil gemido de la nueva humana haciendo que alzara las orejas rápidamente, levantó su cabeza del vientre de la nueva humana, había sentido el latido de su corazón volviéndose loco y sus contracciones ligeras. Algo andaba mal con su nueva humana. Ladró fuertemente llamando al líder de la manada para que ayudara. Entonces empezó a lamer la mano de su nueva humana tratando de mejorar lo que fuera que le pasaba, pero esto no tenia efecto alguno.

Inu Yasha al escuchar los fuertes ladridos de Taisho abandonó el estofado colgando en un gancho metálico encima del fuego que quemaba brillante y corrió hacia la cama para ver que sucedía. Miro con desesperación como Kikyou estaba atragantándose con su propio vomito, la puso rápidamente de lado para evitar que se asfixiara, tomo su largo cabello negro para que no se ensuciara y sostuvo un cubo de madera que había puesto bajo la cama en su barbilla para que depositara el vomito.

Kikyou con ayuda del guardia, tiró los contenidos de su estómago lenta y dolorosamente, con gran pesar, apretaba las sabanas con fuerza, su estómago dolía mucho. Después de unos minutos término cayendo rendida por el cansancio en la cama con el sabor amargo en su boca, Inu Yasha acercó un vaso de agua fresca a sus labios para ayudarle a lavarse la boca. Tomo a la chica por la espalda y la sentó en la cama para que pudiera escupir en el cubo. Después la acostó nuevamente con delicadeza.

Finalmente, después de ese desagradable momento, Kikyou pudo abrir sus ojos pesadamente. Los grandes irises castaños de la antigua miko se giraron hacia el guardián en señal de agradecimiento, Inu Yasha acomodaba el cubo de madera cerca de la puerta de la cabaña mientras Taisho meneaba la cola agitadamente.

\- Hey... - susurró Kikyou con una voz ronca, su garganta dolía por los ácidos de su estomago y su voz se tornaba aguarrientosa.

Inu Yasha cubrió el cubo con una tapa de madera, más tarde se ocuparía de él, haciéndose una nota mental. Entonces se sentó en la cama al lado de Kikyou y miró a su carga con preocupación, tocando sus mejillas que brillaban rosas de fiebre con sus fríos dedos.

\- Hey… - respondió tomando nuevamente el trozo de tela y mojándolo en un bol lleno de agua fresca que había preparado, comenzó a lavar el rostro cubierto de sudor de la chica.

Kikyou respiró profundamente y descubrió algo nuevo, una punzada en su pecho aparecía con cada respiración. No sabía porqué le dolía, sus pensamientos no la dejaban de molestar, pero estaba demasiado mareada como para pensar más profundamente sobre eso.

\- ¿Que está ocurriendo? – preguntó en un susurro la miko. Su cuerpo desnudo se sentía caliente debajo de las mantas. Quería quitárselas y que se enfriara un poco, pero no tenía suficiente energía para hacerlo.

\- Tu fiebre ha subido durante el rato que he estado fuera, he tratando de pararla desde que llegue pero parece que lo que hago no es suficiente - respondió Inu Yasha, volvió a mojar el trozo de tela, bajó las mantas hasta la cintura de Kikyou, lo que hizo que la chica comenzara a temblar al ver lo que el guardián hacia, dejaba al descubierto sus bien formados pechos y su delgada figura blanca amoratada por los golpes.

El hanyou empezó a mojar sus brazos, así como su pecho y su delgado torso y abdomen, mojando la tela en el bol de agua fría y colocándosela en el cuerpo una y otra vez.

Kikyou frunció el ceño, ¿Por qué lo hacia siempre de esa manera?, la trataba como si no fuera nada, ¿Qué acaso el guardián no tenia modales?, ¿no sabía lo que era el pudor?, pero no tenia caso discutir, el le había dicho que no tenia ningún interés físico en ella, así es que lo mejor seria agradecer sus atenciones y cuidados, aunque con ello llevara el dejar que la viera y tocara desnuda. No comprendía por que el guardián la estaba ayudando, tenía un propósito todo eso, ¿porque había salvado su vida?, ¿Qué ganaba con ello?

\- Así bajaremos tu fiebre más rápido – comento el guardián al ver la expresión de la exsacerdotisa.

¿Fiebre?, ¿Tenía fiebre? Bueno eso explicaba porqué se sentía tan caliente. Trató de moverse para aliviar el dolor que le afectaba en la parte inferior de su espalda, pero no sirvió de nada. Con cada pequeño movimiento el dolor se hacía más profundo. Kikyou decidió que entonces era mejor estarse quieta y que la fiebre bajara. Igualmente, estaba demasiado agotada para moverse mucho.

Viendo a Kikyou lamer sus labios secos, Inu Yasha dejó la tela de lado, se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la repisa que estaba en la cocina, tomo una de las tazas de cerámica y vertió una sustancia con olor a hierbas mezclándola con agua, después volvió a regresar al lado de Kikyou y le extendió la taza.

\- Bebe esto, debería ayudarte con la fiebre y las náuseas - dijo mientras ayudaba a la chica a levantar la cabeza de la almohada para que alcanzara la taza.

Kikyou lo miro con extrañes, pero estaba tan débil como para protestar que no tubo mas remedio que tragar el tibio líquido sin ni siquiera saborearlo. Desafortunadamente en cuando llegó a su estómago, volvió a subir y esta vez Inu Yasha casi no fue lo suficientemente rápido para coger el cubo que había dejado cerca de la puerta.

Kikyou se sentía miserable, le dolían el estómago y la cabeza, el dolor que sentía en la parte baja de su espalda ahora se había transformado en un agudo dolor que se disparaba por todo su cuerpo y se centraba en la parte baja de su abdomen. Algo estaba muy, muy mal y tenía ganas de llorar, sentía que su bebe no estaba del todo a salvo.

Cuando Inu Yasha alejó el cubo de nuevo y ayudó a la chica de cabellos largos a acostarse en la cama ya que por el esfuerzo del vomito había quedado boca abajo pegando su cara sobre el colchón y sus cabellos regados por toda la cama.

Kikyou pudo jurar haber visto una mirada de total desesperación que relució a través de los fríos ojos de Inu Yasha. Pero cuando parpadeó, las órbitas ámbar estaban calmadas y frías de nuevo. ¿Acaso lo había imaginado?

\- ¿Podríamos llamar al Curador? - preguntó la chica con voz áspera.

Inu Yasha apretó sus puños durante un segundo antes de volver a lavar el cuerpo de la portavida, tratando de bajar la fiebre.

\- Fui a verlo, pero se negó a venir. Tu padre, el sacerdote en jefe del pueblo te ha renunciado rotundamente. Ahora eres un proscrito y en su sociedad no tienes derecho a pedirles ayuda. Eso es lo que dijo el curador – el hanyou apretó sus dientes durante unos instantes y gruño - Casi le rompo el cuello, pero me conformé con su mandíbula. Después de eso fui con mi amigo Miroku, un monje y curador también, vive en los bosques como yo en compañía de su esposa Sango y sus tres hijos, pero no lo pude encontrar. Le dejé un mensaje pero es obvio que aún no ha vuelto a casa – concluyo el guardián siguiendo con su tarea de bajar la fiebre de la chica.

Durante la explicación de Inu Yasha, Kikyou lo miró a través de sus ojos entreabiertos. El guardián parecía realmente preocupado por ella. ¿Preocupado? ¿El Guardián?... El Guardián... que nombre más bonito para un asesino.

Recordaba aquellos tiempos en que el padre de Inu Yasha, el poderoso Inu Taisho era el Guardián. Había sido asesinado por unos bandidos o algo así, no sabía la realidad de los hechos, nadie sabía realmente lo que paso, ni siquiera se lo habían explicado ya que él era un youkai, un demonio muy poderoso y venerado. La villa se había quedado indefensa delante de cualquier ataque durante años ya que nadie quería ocuparse de la tarea de ser guardián y ejecutor en uno, arriesgando su vida día tras día hasta ser matado, luchando por gente que nunca reconocería su esfuerzo, sino que le haría un extraño entre su propia gente.

Nadie del pueblo quería tomar esta posición y ningún extranjero estaba dispuesto a venir a los bosques profundos, tan alejados de las ciudades grandes para ocupar ese espacio. Así que la gente esperó a que Inu Yasha tuviera la edad necesaria, ya que ese pequeño era un hanyou, un hombre mitad youkai concebido deliberadamente por una portavida humana, Izayoi, quien siete años después de la muerte de Inu Taisho ella murió, dejando al pequeño solo y sin alguien que lo reclamara, el guardián perfecto y lo forzaron a tomar el puesto, reclamando que era herencia de sangre y que no se podía negar a su derecho. Inu Yasha airado juró no perdonarles nunca por haberle quitado su libertad de decisión.

Los ojos castaños de Kikyou se deslizaron por la espalda de Inu Yasha, donde sabía que encontraría la marca que le definía como guardián de por vida, atándolo a su destino hasta el día que muriera. Pero no la vio por las ropas del hanyou.

Romper ese enlace era imposible y era castigado cortando la cabeza del individuo si se negaba a hacerlo. Así que Inu Yasha servía al pueblo, pero se aseguraba de no sólo causar el miedo en los corazones de sus enemigos, sino que también en los de su propia gente.

Ahora los ciudadanos temían al hombre que habían hecho. Pero ella…

Un dolor agudo, tan fuerte que le quitó la respiración por un momento, rompió la reflexión de la antigua sacerdotisa. El dolor cortante ahora devoraba su bajo abdomen, haciendo que gimiera y retorciera las manos en las mantas con fuerza. Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras una pequeña lágrima escapaba de sus párpados.

\- ¿Kikyou? - preguntó Inu Yasha inseguro y levantó la mirada alejándola del pecho de la chica que había estado lavando.

Miro como la Portavida palidecía horriblemente, volvió a preguntar su nombre con una profunda preocupación en su voz.

\- Kikyou, ¿que pasa? – le pregunto el chico con desesperación.

\- Du... Duele - susurró sin aliento colocando ambas manos en su vientre.

Inu Yasha miró con preocupación presintiendo lo inevitable las sábanas que cubría a la chica de cintura hacia abajo, entonces alargó la mano y lentamente, como si en realidad no lo quisiera ver, trago saliva y la quitó. Hizo un sonido sorprendido y la dejó caer al suelo. Kikyou estaba estirada en una mancha de sangre y estaba haciéndose mayor con cada segundo que pasaba.

De inmediato, Inu Yasha se puso de pié y llamando a Taisho, corrió hacia la puerta. El perro blanco saltó de la cama donde observaba a su nueva humana lloriqueando casi silenciosamente.

Inu Yasha abrió la puerta y se agachó al lado de Taisho para darle órdenes.

\- ¡Miroku!, ¡encuentra a Miroku! - le dijo claramente, mirando directamente a sus inteligentes ojos azules del perro - ¡Encuentra a Miroku y tráelo aquí!, ¡ahora!.

El perro ladró una vez, como diciendo que lo había entendido y desapareció en los bosques corriendo para seguir la orden de su amo.

 **-Fin del tercer capítulo-**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, lamento mucho el retraso. Les traigo un capítulo más de esta nueva historia, saludos especiales a Serenity usagi y fabelliot, gracias por estar al pendiente. Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos!).


	4. El Derecho 4

**El Derecho** **  
**InuYasha  
Por: Ivanov Shinigami

Summary: ¡Ella es mía!, quiero protegerla aun que me cueste la vida.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inu Yasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n 

Parings: Inu Yasha X Kikyou. 

Category: AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU 

Raiting: lemon suave, masturbación, violación, violencia, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17. 

Warnings: violencia, vocabulario inapropiado (en este capitulo). Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato. 

Nota 1: - Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back). 

Nota 2: Inspirado en la historia original del fic El derecho de Gundam Wing escrito por Laie Himura de Fanel. Solo hice la adaptación a mi estilo por que me encanta este fic. Espero les guste.

 **El Derecho –** **capitulo** _ **4**_

Dolor… ¿Cuál era la definición de dolor?, ¿algo que no es normal?, ¿algo que nadie debería experimentar?, una sensación tan desagradable, la más desagradable que había experimentado en toda su vida, dolor en su alma, en su cuerpo, en su corazón, pero lo más devastador era el dolor de pensar en perder a su bebe.

La Portavida observaba con atención aquel gesto del guardián llamado Inu Yasha, el cual mojaba los pedazos de tela en el bol de agua fría, mientras los colocaba en su frente con más frecuencia que antes, sus afiebrados y castaños ojos lo seguían en cada movimiento. Sabía que algo iba estaba muy mal. El calor que sentía en todo su cuerpo, todo el inaguantable dolor que irradiaba de su bajo abdomen, donde descansaba su pequeño niño, no podía decir nada bueno el dolor en ese lugar. Su bebé estaba en peligro. Su dulce, pequeño y amado bebé por la seguridad del cual hubiera sacrificado cualquier cosa, hasta su propia vida. Con los últimos trozos de su energía, puso su temblorosa mano en su doloroso abdomen, rogando silenciosamente a todas las deidades que conocía que mantuvieran la pequeña llama de vida a salvo.

La caricia de la fría pieza de tela en su frente la sacó de sus oscuros y aterradores pensamientos mortuorios. Parpadeó vagamente e inclinó su cabeza hacia el frío de la tela en su frente. Se sentía tan caliente, tan increíblemente caliente, quemaba por dentro. Trató de lamerse sus labios secos, pero no tenía saliva para gastar, sentía un desierto en su boca. Su garganta estaba seca y quemaba, haciendo casi imposible tragar saliva. Trató de hablar pero las palabras parecían pegadas en su lengua.

\- Sed... - consiguió decir con voz áspera y susurrante al final.

Inu Yasha miró al bello rostro rosado que quemaba de fiebre de la hermosa ex sacerdotisa. La Portavida ya no estaba sudando y eso era alarmante. Se estaba deshidratando y al paso que iba quizás moriría. Necesitaba reponer los líquidos que había perdido, pero no importaba que tipo de comida o brebaje tratara de beber, ya que la chica de cabellos negros no podía mantenerlo en el estómago y terminaba vomitando. Su cuerpo estaba ya demasiado cansado y no podría soportar otra ronda de vómitos por el alimento.

Sin saber que más hacer y comenzando a desesperarse, tomo otro pedazo de tela limpio y lo mojó con cuidado sobre los cortados labios rosados de la joven. Kikyou casi había mordido todo su labio inferior cuando una violenta contracción la tomo desprevenida y casi lo hacía sangrar. Ahora había pequeñas gotas de sangre secándose en la piel blanca reseca. Inu Yasha observó a la Portavida aceptar la humedad con gula, su lengua junto con sus labios se movían desesperadamente en el trapo para conseguir algo de agua, pero la mirada castaña desesperada le decía que no era suficiente, que necesitaba más para ganar la batalla contra la fiebre. El guardián apretó los dientes en señal de impotencia.

Un gemido silencioso y un puño con los nudillos blancos agarrando las mantas indicaron otra contracción violenta travesando el agotado cuerpo de la chica, sus ojos castaños se abrieron enormemente, ya no podía resistir tanto dolor. Inu Yasha se levantó y se puso entre las piernas de la chica. La derecha estaba apoyada contra la pared, la izquierda descansaba en un montón de almohadas. Otra pieza de tela empapada de sangre se unió a las otras en el suelo al lado de la cama. Fue reemplazada por otra limpia pero inmediatamente pequeñas salpicaduras rojas aparecieron en el blanco lino de las sabanas. Inu Yasha volvió a apretar los dientes con fuerza, mientras un frustrado gruñido salía de sus labios. Miró hacia la ventana, sus puños volvieron a cerrarse hasta casi sangrarse a causa de la desesperación de tener que esperar.

El pensamiento no había ni llegado a un final en su mente cuando hubo un fuerte y áspero ladrido a fuera de la cabaña. Inu Yasha suspiró aliviado y fue a abrir la puerta a toda velocidad.

Kikyou podía jurar que había escuchado el ladrido de un perro, posiblemente de aquel enorme perro blanco que la cuidaba con celo, pero no estaba segura ya que sus jadeos eran más fuertes que los propios ladridos del animal. Tenía el sentimiento de que no llegaba suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones, sentía que cada vez necesitaba más y más aire. Dolía respirar y con cada latido de su corazón había un extraño ruido en su pecho parecido a un silbido. Escuchó voces a fuera de la cabaña y trató de girar su cabeza para ver que ocurría, pero aún así estaba demasiado agotada. Todo le dolía y estaba asustada por su hijo, si hubiera podido reunir la energía, habría llorado amargamente, pero su cuerpo se negaba a seguir gastando agua.

Inu Yasha vio a su amigo correr a través de los bosques cargando una enorme maleta de cuero, acercándose con cada paso más y más. Normalmente Miroku se movía silenciosamente a través del bosque para no anunciar su llegada. Era un verdadero hijo de la naturaleza, viviendo en armonía con ella y respetándola de igual manera. Taisho había ido a buscarlo, debía haberle alertado que algo verdaderamente malo estaba ocurriendo y que la velocidad era ahora más importante que la discreción.

Cuando el Curador paró, respiraba agitadamente. A donde fuera que hubiese estado debía haber sido a una distancia bastante alejada, el guardián nunca había visto a su amigo sin respiración. En otras circunstancias hubiera bromeado con su amigo sobre ello, pero ahora la única cosa que tenía en mente era a la Portavida enferma.

\- Inu Yasha, ¿qué ocurre?, cuando vi a Taisho pensé lo peor, pero parece que estás bien... – decía el curador jadeando aun por la carrera, sus ojos azules se tornaban aliviados y pequeñas gotas de sudor tocaban sus castaños cabellos en la frente.

\- Ven rápido - interrumpió el guardián - Tu ayuda es necesitada aquí – le dijo tomándolo del brazo y casi lo arrastraba hacia dentro, Taisho se había subido a la cama reposando su cabeza en la almohada al lado de la cabeza de la Portavida, lloriqueando silenciosamente por su humana.

\- ¡Qué demonios!... - exclamo sorprendido el curador mientras se paraba de golpe al ver la figura desnuda en la cama, las telas sangrientas en el suelo y una mirada de suplica por parte de la mujer - ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – preguntó desconcertado, pero el guardián ya se había movido hacia la cama y se sentó cuidadosamente en ella.

Miroku dejó su bolsa con hierbas y otras provisiones en el suelo y se acercó justo a tiempo para ver a su amigo tomar el rostro sonrojado de la chica en sus brazos.

\- Kikyou, el curador está aquí, todo estará bien ahora - susurró, pero había una fuerza detrás de las silenciosas palabras, fuerza que trataba de poner en la exhausta Portavida.

Los ojos de Miroku se abrieron enormemente – ¿Es esta Kikyou del templo Higurashi? - preguntó a su amigo, su voz resonando con sorpresa. Si esperaba una respuesta, estaba equivocado. Inu Yasha se giró hacia él y lo miró amenazadoramente con un brillo extraño en sus ojos ámbar.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto el curador moviéndose alrededor de su amigo y posando su mano en la frente caliente de su paciente. Frunció el ceño. La fiebre era peligrosamente alta y el hecho de que la chica no estuviera sudando no era del todo bueno. Apartó a su amigo a un lado e Inu Yasha lo siguió sin protestar.

\- Kikyou está embarazada pero fue golpeada fuertemente ayer por su padre, se sentía muy caliente, pero durante la noche se volvió en una fuerte fiebre, no puede digerir nada y está sangrando mucho, no he logrado hacerla beber nada ni aminorar la fiebre - le explicó el guardián viendo al Curador mover sus talentosas manos en el cuello de Kikyou para comprobar el pulso. No le gustó el fruncimiento del ceño que apareció en la frente de su amigo. No le gustaba nada y se sentía inútil estando ahí de pié sin poder ayudar de ningún modo.

\- ¿Porqué no buscaste al curador de la villa cuando no me encontraste?, sé que no te gustan los ciudadanos pero... – decía Miroku sin dejar de examinar a la joven, pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por el guardián.

\- No quiso venir… - dijo Inu Yasha fríamente y gruñendo un poco.

Las manos de Miroku pararon en el abdomen con contracciones de la ex miko, miró a Inu Yasha con ojos mortalmente serios.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó. Había tanto hiel en su voz que incluso hizo incomodar a Inu Yasha. Si había una cosa que hacía enfadar al normalmente al tranquilo Curador, eso era un Curador que se negara a ayudar gente necesitada, rompiendo cruelmente el voto que cada Curador hacía al empezar su camino.

El guardián observó los ojos de Kikyou cerrarse y luego abrirse parpadeando lentamente. Las órbitas castañas estaban entreabiertos e Inu Yasha no estaba seguro si sabía lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Viendo a la Portavida moverse un poco, bajó su voz antes de continuar.

\- No había sido pedida por derecho cuando quedó embarazada, y ya sabes lo que eso significa – dijo el guardián furioso – Y más que ella era la próxima sacerdotisa en gobernar.

Ambos amigos se miraron un segundo más antes de seguir con su tarea. Podrían hablar sobre eso cuando su paciente estuviera fuera de peligro. Eliminando cualquier indicación de odio o rabia que sólo podían despistar su mente, procedió con su examen nuevamente el Curador. Realmente no le gustaban las contracciones de los músculos bajo sus manos.

Kikyou trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos, pero sus párpados se cerraban. Había escuchado voces dialogar cerca de ella, pero le era imposible entender cada palabra que decían. Estaba tan cansada que incluso el dañino dolor que cruzaba su cuerpo parecía distante. Sospechaba que el entumecimiento que invadía su cuerpo no era del todo bueno. Trató de aguantar, estar despierta por el bien de su hijo. De alguna manera sabía que si se quedaba dormida, si sucumbía a la oscuridad que la comenzaba a llamar y así, todo acabaría. Luchó con toda su fuerza, el pensamiento sobre su hijo el único rayo de luz en la oscuridad que se había sumergido. Pero era tan difícil, tan terrible, terriblemente difícil y estaba tan cansada, tan cansada...  
Miroku se movió entre las piernas estiradas de la Portavida. Aguantó la respiración, sólo una vez en su vida había visto a una Portavida abortar de esa manera, pero estaba seguro de que nunca lo iba a olvidar. El curador sabía que la cantidad de sangre significaba lo que seguramente su amigo también ya sabía. Apartó las mojadas piezas de tela de la chica para colocar otras limpias, una mirada rápida fue suficiente, el Curador sabía suficiente para saber qué hacer. Tomo el lino blanco que el Guardián le ofrecía y lo apretó contra la vagina de la Portavida, ya había perdido demasiada sangre y no se podía tomar el lujo de dejar que siguiera así. Entonces se levantó y se dirigió hacia su bolsa con provisiones.

\- ¿Y bien? - le preguntó Inu Yasha impacientemente ante el silencio de su amigo.

Miroku le lanzó una mirada de molestia y volvió a su trabajo. Sacó pequeños manojos de hierbas, tomo un pellizco de eso y un trozo de aquello que sacaba de su maleta, el guardián solo podía ver la mezcla extraña que hacia su amigo, entonces se dirigió al estante que estaba cerca de la chimenea y tomo un mortero de porcelana y se lo dio a su amigo, quien empezó a aplastar las hierbas.

\- Necesitaré agua caliente – dijo el curador en tono suave.

Inu Yasha observó a Miroku durante un segundo más pero cuando su amigo no dijo nada más se dirigió a la chimenea donde tomo un pequeño bote metálico del gancho encima de las llamas y lo dejó en la mesa al lado del ojiazul. El Curador asintió sin ni siguiera apartar sus ojos de su tarea de aplastar las hiervas.

\- ¿Podrás salvarlo? - preguntó finalmente el guardián cuando su amigo se mantuvo silencioso, ya no soportaba la tensión.

La mano de Miroku se paró un momento.

\- No lo sé - dijo sinceramente - Está totalmente abierta, lo que significa que el bebé está muerto y el cuerpo está tratando de deshacerse de él. Por eso está sangrando demasiado, en verdad lo siento… - explicó con profunda tristeza.

Inu Yasha aguantó la respiración y sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la bella Portavida en la cama.

Sabía que no solo dañaría a Kikyou profundamente con esa noticia, si no que le destruiría completamente. Sin importar que tuviera que soportar por su hijo, ella quería al pequeño ser aun antes de conocerlo. Todo eso había entendido del poco tiempo que había estado en su compañía. Se había dado cuenta de las pequeñas caricias que le daba a su abdomen como si estuviera hablando a la cosita que llevaba dentro. Y ahora esto...

\- ¿Y Kikyou?, ¿Qué hay sobre ella? - preguntó Inu Yasha cuando consiguió mantener sus sentimientos de nuevo bajo control.

Miroku no levantó la mirada de su tarea.

\- No lo sé – admitió - He visto un aborto antes pero este me ha dejado muy impresionado, la sangre... Esta cantidad de sangre no es normal - dijo suavemente - Algo está mal con ella, el cuerpo no puede deshacerse del bebé y se esta pudriendo dentro de ella o la persona que le apaleo dañó algo en su interior, tengo que revisarla rápidamente para salir de dudas. Si es la primera opción, debo ayudar a que salga – dijo fríamente el curador – Pero si es la segunda... - hizo una pausa durante un momento - No sé lo suficiente para curar heridas internas... – termino frustrado.

Inu Yasha trago saliva, una dura respuesta para un duro momento, de cualquier manera si no hacían algo pronto ella iba a morir, pero si su amigo lo creía conveniente, lo mejor sería hacerlo rápido y terminar con todo esto de una vez. Sin titubear, se colocó un poco encima de la joven por la parte del pecho, recargo levemente su cuerpo en la desnudez caliente de la chica, sujetando sus brazos para que no hiciera algún movimiento brusco – has lo que sea necesario – dijo el hanyou sin titubear.

Su amigo mojo ambas manos con el agua caliente y las seco con un trapo limpio, separo aún más las piernas de la Portavida, respiro hondo y le informo al guardián – sujétala, lo que voy a hacer le va a molestar mucho, no puedo ponerle anestésicos porque con lo débil que esta puede que muera, pase lo que pase no la sueltes – le dijo tajantemente, a lo que el guardián asintió.

Miroku introdujo rápidamente una de sus manos, mientras la otra masajeaba el abdomen de la joven buscando su útero. Palpo con agilidad cada estructura vaginal cerciorándose que no hubiera desgarros internos o rotura de cavidad, estaba sumamente caliente y eso no era bueno. Parecía que no molestaba tanto a la joven, solo había fruncido su ceño y un quejido inicial, eso por una parte estaba bien. Siguió su camino hasta el cuello uterino, el cual estaba completamente dilatado y con membranas gelatinosas en sus alrededores, eso no era bueno, era un aborto inevitable.

\- Esto si será doloroso Inu Yasha, no la sueltes – decía mientras introducía rápidamente su mano hasta el fondo uterino.

Kikyou abrió enormemente sus ojos y arrojo un alarido de dolor, su grito inundo todo el lugar haciendo que Taisho comenzara a ladrar fuertemente, se trataba de mover pero algo pesado se lo impedía, alguien trataba de arrebatarle a su bebe, sentía el fuerte dolor en su abdomen, un dolor tan intenso que parecía que la partía en dos, así como movimientos en su interior. Inu Yasha se mantuvo rígido en su postura, pero con un gran pesar en su interior.

Miroku trato de hacerlo con la mayor rapidez que podía, el útero de la joven estaba completamente reblandecido, pero afortunadamente no estaba perforado o roto, con una mano dentro de ella y la otra en su abdomen, masajeo por varios segundos, tenía que ayudarlo a contraerse, sabia lo doloroso que era para Kikyou, por eso lo hacia lo más rápido que podía mientras les rogaba a los dioses por su ayuda. Afortunadamente, poco a poco comenzó a contraerse, esa era buena señal, con su mano dentro, volvió a explorar su útero, pero esta vez desprendiendo partes del feto muerto, poco a poco su mano estaba siendo aprisionada por la contracción uterina, tenía que ser más rápido, cuando termino, observo varios coágulos y restos placentarios malolientes fuera de la sacerdotisa. Trago salida con molestia, odiaba esa parte de los abortos, un pobre angelito salido del cuerpo de su madre, a pesar que no estaba formado aun, la sensación de del aborto siempre era un trago amargo en su vida como curador.

La ex sacerdotisa al ya no sentir aquel terrible dolor calló sus gritos tan rápido como comenzaron, su cuerpo quedo completamente flácido en la cama, el guardián al ya no sentir pelea se apartó lentamente de la chica exhausta. Taisho al ver a su humana más tranquila, ceso de ladrar y volvió a recostarse a un lado de ella recargando su cabeza cerca de la de su nueva humana.

Miroku envolvió los restos en el trapo que había usado segundos antes y lavo sus manos nuevamente.

\- Con esto será suficiente – decía mientras untaba dentro de ella la mezcla que había hecho minutos antes con las hierbas - le ayudará a disminuir el sangrado y bajar la fiebre, afortunadamente solo hay laceraciones, nada está roto, pero… - murmuro pesadamente mientras tomaba el trapo con los restos entre ambas manos y lo apretaba un poco a su pecho - Lamentablemente él bebé murió, tal vez si hubiera llegado antes… No sabes cuánto lo siento – decía tristemente mientras caminaba hacia un banquillo cerca de la puerta para dejar ahí los restos mientras murmuraba una oración en voz baja.

Inu Yasha estuvo silencioso por un minuto mientras su amigo seguía con la oración, sus ojos se posaron en la joven enferma en la cama. Extraños sentimientos le asaltaban, pero su expresión permaneció impaciente y fría. Preocupación, rabia, incertidumbre…

Un extraño sentimiento estremecía en pecho de aquel guardián de ojos ámbar y cabello platinado diferente a los anteriores, no sabía que era, era nuevo para el, ¿Cómo era posible que una extraña despertara tantas emociones en el?, simplemente no lo entendía. Solamente había visto una vez a la sacerdotisa cuando era niño, cuando lo habían obligado a ser guardián, pero las cosas habían pasado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de analizar todo.

\- ¿Cómo puedo ayudar? - preguntó finalmente dejando de pensar en lo que suponía eran tonterías.

Miroku lo miró a los ojos después de terminar la oración y viendo la mirada chispeante de furia que había en ellos, el Curador asintió para sí mismo. Dejo al pequeño ser en el banco y se dirigió a sus cosas para sacar algo.

\- Aquí tienes – le dijo sacando una pequeña jarra sellada con cera de abeja - Frota esto en su abdomen, el aceite tiene una fuerte acción entumecedora, debería aliviarla un poco del dolor – dijo el curador angustiado.

Inu Yasha tomo la pequeña jarra de cerámica y sin preguntar más se acercó a la cama, se sentó al lado de la fiebrosa figura y dejó la jarra en el suelo, nuevamente coloco una tela mojada en la frente de Kikyou, la cual respirando agitadamente y aun su rostro, mostraba signos de dolor.

Miroku regreso una vez más a la entrepierna de la chica para terminar de limpiarla y así finalizar su labor.

Los ojos avellana de Kikyou se abrieron para seguir sus movimientos del Curador y de Inu Yasha que se había sentado en la cama, mientras mojaba la tela. El guardián tocó los labios secos de la Portavida con sus dedos y dejó caer en la boca entreabierta un par de gotas de agua para que se hidrataran. Entonces Inu Yasha pasó la tela húmeda por las mejillas de Kikyou y por su cuello antes de volver a mojarla de nuevo y dejarla finalmente en la frente ardiente de la mujer.

Kikyou lamió sus labios y trató de decir algo, no sabía que había pasado, primero se sentía arder, después un fuerte y horrible dolor en su abdomen, algo moviéndose dentro de ella, imposibilitándose mover, quería respuestas a tantas preguntas, pero su mente no podía formularlas y su voz no emitía sonido alguno, pero un suave gemido fue la única cosa que pasó su reseca garganta.

\- No intentes hablar - le regaño Inu Yasha. La chica abrió pesadamente los ojos y lo miro con extrañes.

El Guardián se inclinó y recogió la jarra que le había dado el Curador, la abrió y el aire se llenó con un extraño olor de diferentes hierbas mezcladas muy penetrante. Inu Yasha cubrió sus dedos con la mezcla amarilla de la jarra que Miroku había hecho, se giró hacia el vientre desnudo de la chica y empezó a frotar delicadamente el aceite en el suave abdomen de Kikyou.

La Portavida se tensó al principio al sentir el frio ungüento, la gentil presión de sus dedos del guardián causaba una violenta contracción que sacudió su delgado cuerpo. Aún así, lentamente, cada músculo de Kikyou se relajó mientras la mezcla entumecedora surgía efecto.

Inu Yasha escuchó al curador recoger toda la tela ensangrentada y olió al mezcla caliente que Miroku llevaba, no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero no paró su administración ni alejó su mirada de la pacífica expresión apareciendo finalmente en el rostro de Kikyou, había dejado de sentir dolor.

Miroku coloco las telas cerca de la puerta, se acercó una vez más a la chica y se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de la cama, tocó el cuello de la Portavida para comprobar el pulso otra vez. El rápido e irregular ritmo del corazón de Kikyou le preocupaba pero ya había hecho lo que estaba en sus manos, el sangrado había disminuido y su dolor se comenzaba a calmar. El curador giró su rostro y miró a su amigo.

\- Necesita beber esto Inu Yasha - explicó Miroku levantando la taza de cerámica - Necesito que la levantes muy suave.

Inu Yasha asintió y puso la jarra abierta en el suelo otra vez, luego tomo la espalda de Kikyou y la levantó cuidadosamente. El caliente cuerpo en los brazos del guardián era manejable y no se resistía, Kikyou debía estar cómoda. Miroku y Taisho se apartaron para que Inu Yasha pudiera deslizarse detrás de Kikyou y dejar reposar a la Portavida contra su pecho. Miroku volvió a arrodillarse al lado de la cama mientras Taisho se sentaba a su lado una vez más, lloriqueando infelizmente por su pobre humana.

\- ¿Kikyou? - dijo Miroku tocando la mejilla de la Portavida con su mano izquierda - Kikyou, ¿me escuchas? - preguntó de nuevo cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta proveniente de la chica.

Esta vez los pesados ojos castaños se abrieron sólo un poco y la cabeza de largos cabellos negros se cayó hacia un lado en el pecho del guardián.

\- Kikyou, necesito que hagas algo para mí, ¿de acuerdo? – Le dijo Miroku mientras doblaba su cabeza un poco para mirar a la chica a los ojos y asegurarse que le estaba escuchándolo, al menos registrando lo que le decía - Tienes que beber esto, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo colocando el vaso cerca de sus labios, trató de hacer las frases tan simples como era posible para que la chica le entendiera, sabiendo que Kikyou acongojada por toda la situación no le entendería mucho de todos modos en ese estado - ¿De acuerdo? – volvió a decir esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica.

Kikyou solamente asintió levemente, estaba demasiado débil como para hablar, así como su seca garganta.

Inu Yasha ayudó a Kikyou a ponerse recta para así poder tomar el té y la sostuvo mientras la Portavida parpadeaba cansadamente sin poder retener la mirada.

Miroku sostuvo el vaso con el té a los labios de la chica enferma, asegurándose de que no tomaba demasiado de golpe. Un ataque de tos era la última cosa que necesitaban ahora. Sorbo a sorbo el líquido desapareció. Afortunadamente las hierbas ayudaron a que Kikyou pudiera mantenerlo en su estómago.

\- Bien - sonrió el curador a su paciente y acarició el rostro de Kikyou de una manera confortante.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Inu Yasha suavemente, aun sosteniendo a Kikyou en sus brazos mientras los ojos de la Portavida se cerraban lentamente. Pronto los dos pudieron ver que estaba profundamente dormida y exhausta.

Miroku puso la taza en la mesa y se acercó a su amigo.

\- Esperamos, el cocido debería ayudar con la fiebre y con el dolor de su abdomen. Como he dicho antes, retire lo que estaba podrido y comenzaba a infectarla, pero ahora el cuerpo debe limpiarse sólo antes de empezar a curarse, haré otro té dentro de un rato, pero ahora todo depende de ella – dijo el curador angustiado.

Juntos el Guardián y el Curador miraron el sueño intranquilo de la enferma Portavida. ¿Cómo tomaría la noticia de que su bebé ya no estaba en su interior?

 **\- Fin del capítulo 4 -**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, he aquí el capítulo 4 de: El derecho. Uff, debo decir que fue un capitulo difícil, tuve que corregir unas cosas y agregar otras, la parte del aborto fue complicada, como estoy relacionada con cosas de la medicina, a veces es más fácil hacerlo que escribirlo, trate de ser lo más clara posible, lo más coherente y no usar términos médicos, después de todo es un fic, pero tiene algo de verdad.

Definiciones:

*Aborto: es la terminación espontanea o provocada de la gestación antes de la vigésima semana, contando desde el primer día de la última menstruación normal, o expulsión del producto de la gestación con peso menos a 500 gramos.

*Aborto inevitable: Aumento progresivo del dolor, de las contracciones o de la hemorragia, con modificaciones cervicales o ruptura de membranas.

Uff, es más o menos para dar una idea, obvio las embarazadas son súper delicadas y la situación de Kikyou era muy delicada jeje, subiré los capítulos poco a poco, les mando agradecimientos especiales a LucyWilliams, fabelliot, Sandera-chan y Sabrosita fresita, muchas gracias por leer y escribir, créanme que cada review es maravilloso para mí, porque amo escribir y si a las personas les gusta, esa es la mayor satisfacción XD

Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos).


	5. El Derecho 5

**El Derecho**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **¡Ella es mía!, quiero protegerla aun que me cueste la vida.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu Yasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Parings:** Inu Yasha X Kikyou.

 **Category:** AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU

 **Raiting:** lemon suave, masturbación, violación, violencia, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** lenguaje explícito. Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en la historia original del fic **El derecho** de Gundam Wing escrito por Laie Himura de Fanel. Solo hice la adaptación a mi estilo por que me encanta este fic. Espero les guste.

 **El Derecho – Capitulo 5.**

Fue alrededor del amanecer cuando Miroku, con voz temblorosa por la decepción declaró al bebé muerto. Su expresión era sombría mientras doblaba cuidadosamente el trozo de ropa que contenía la sangrienta evidencia de lo que podría haber sido la mayor felicidad de la Portavidas.

\- Es todo… - susurro con tristeza.

En esta temprana etapa de los tres meses de embarazo de un Portavida, es una etapa especialmente sensible. Aunque el embarazo no sea todavía perceptible a primera vista, algunas Portavidas notan ya una leve forma en su vientre y sienten emociones muy intensas respecto al hijo que crece en su interior.

En estos momentos la conexión con el hijo es muy intensa, el bebé no solo había sido nada más que un pequeño bulto formado de sangre y tejidos, era un embrión perfectamente formado y pequeño, una lagrima broto de la mejilla del curador, lo miro una vez más antes de cubrirlo por completo, se aseguraría de que fuera enterrado debidamente. Había sido un ser vivo al final, así que el corto final de su vida iba a ser honrada de la manera correcta.

Después de llenar un balde grande con agua tibia, lavo nuevamente la entrepierna y dentro de la chica, cambiando los trapos con hierbas una vez más, sentía como aquel desnudo y cansado cuerpo temblaba, estaba muy exhausta, debía limpiarla muy bien si no quería que una infección terminara con su débil vida. El sangrado fue parando hasta que sólo unas cuantas manchas rojas marcaban el trozo blanco de lino sobre la cama. Tardaría un par de días antes de que los tejidos rotos y las venas se volvieran a unir solas y el sangrado se detuviera completamente, hasta entonces, Kikyou tendría que comer sólo blandos alimentos y un curativo aceite que debería ayudarle a prevenir una infección, debía ser aplicado en los sitios afectados de su vagina diariamente.

Los primeros rayos del sol otoñal iluminaron la cabaña a través de la ventana que habían abierto en un intento de enfriar la furiosa fiebre que finalmente había cedido, dejando a Kikyou cubierta con las mantas y un poco mas tranquila, su entrecejo se frunció mientras una pesadilla invadía su subconsciente.

Inu Yasha y Miroku ahora podían respirar tranquilos. La batalla por la vida de la Portavida había sido ganada. Pero había cobrado un gran precio, ¿qué haría la pérdida de su niño a su ya herido espíritu?, esa incógnita oprimía el pecho del Curador.

Miroku recogió todas sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña con los trapos que contenían al pequeño ser mientras le daba unas instrucciones más al guardián.

\- Así que no lo olvides, Kikyou debe beber el cocido por lo menos dos veces al día. Tres veces sería aún mejor, deje suficiente para una semana, vendré a verla cuando se lo termine - le recordaba el curador a su amigo mientras tomaba su sombrero de paja.

Inu Yasha solamente pudo asentir, el fresco aire comenzaba a tornarse frio, cerró las pesadas puertas de la ventana, lo peor que podía pasar ahora era que la chica pescara un resfriado. No quería que la Portavida se volviera a poner enferma, menos ahora que su fiebre había parado.

Miroku se volvió a acercar a la cama con cuidado por ultima vez, ligeramente tocó las mejillas sonrojadas de Kikyou con su mano tibia. La Portavida aún estaba caliente, pero la furiosa fiebre afortunadamente se había ido. El curador sonrió, estiró la manta hasta la barbilla de la chica y se puso recto.

\- Quiero que uses ese ungüento que te dejé allí, frótalo en la piel de su abdomen dos veces por día, las contracciones han parado, pero pusieron gran tensión en los músculos y el ungüento ayudará a relajarlos y a evitar que le duela demasiado, sobre todo cuando empiece a comer – le dijo atentamente el ojiazul.

Inu Yasha volvió a asentir, sus ojos también se quedaron en la Portavida. La forma exhausta de Kikyou yacía inmóvil bajo una gruesa manta, respirando con normalidad y un aire de paz. No había despertado desde que la habían forzado a tomar el té de Miroku. Aún así el curador no parecía preocupado. Le había comentado que pasarían un par de horas antes de que Kikyou despertara completamente. El cuerpo de la Portavida estaba cansado hasta el punto de estar inconsciente.

Miroku se giró y observo los restos del hijo de la Portavida envuelto en mantas blancas ensangrentadas, las apretó a su pecho y las miro con profunda pena, después camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y caminó al exterior hasta donde comenzaba el bosque.

Era un día muy bonito pero frío. El olor a invierno colgaba en el aire, pero ¿como era posible de que un día tan bonito no sintiera una gran pérdida?, Inu Yasha fue tras él, parándose en la puerta mientras observaba como su amigo se arrodillaba frente a uno de los arboles, dejaba el cuerpecito a un lado de el y comenzaba a cavar un hoyo.

Al haber terminado, tomo nuevamente el cuerpecito del pequeño colocándolo en el hoyo que había acabado de hacer, Miroku respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos durante un momento mientras juntaba ambas manos y pronunciaba una leve oración, dejando que el débil sol bailara a través de su rostro y de la pequeña tumba. Estaba tan cansado y tan triste.

Al terminar la oración cubrió el cuerpo con la tierra mientras murmuraba.

\- Que los Dioses protectores te reciban en sus brazos pequeño angelito libre de culpa – su voz tenía un tono de dolor impregnado, acomodo rocas cercanas a su alrededor y prendió un poco de incienso clavándolo en la pequeña tumba. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia donde estaba su amigo – lamento no haber echo un sepulcro mas digno de un Higurashi, espero tallar con mármol una lapida después – le dijo regresando la mirada hacia donde yacía el cuerpecito.

El canto de los pajarillos y el crujir de las ramas de los arboles al compas del viento se escuchaban como un escalofriante sonido, tanta pena no podría ser consolada y menos si la madre no estaba enterada de la perdida de su mayor tesoro.

\- Gracias por todo - dijo Inu Yasha, rompiendo los sonidos que se habían establecido entre ellos.

El Curador se giró hacia su cansado amigo al escuchar su voz - si empeora, envíame a Taisho, aunque no creo que eso ocurra – le dijo colocándose su sombrero de paja.

A lo que Inu Yasha asintió.

Miroku agitaba una de sus manos en señal de despedida para comenzar a alejarse, pero se paró y se volvió hacia su amigo para comentarle algo – Inu Yasha, quizá este aviso sea innecesario pero... Cuídala, ella ahora necesita mucha comprensión y consuelo - dijo suavemente señalando la cabaña - Perder un hijo es lo peor que le puede pasar a una Portavida y en su desesperación para reunirse con su hijo, puede hacer algo... Muy drástico y muy, muy estúpido – le dijo el curador haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo.

Inu Yasha no dijo nada, sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba su amigo…

Suicido…

No era una ocurrencia fuera de lo común entre las Portavida que perdían a sus hijos. Para ellas, era una parte de sí mismas que faltaba, ya que estaban unidos a sus hijos hasta el día en que ellos murieran. Sólo las más fuertes sobrevivían esa pérdida e incluso ellos necesitaban mucho cariño, paciencia y mucho respaldo.

\- Ahora que ella va a vivir contigo, necesitas darle algo por lo que seguir viviendo, una razón de vivir – le explicó Miroku - los primeros días son críticos, si le ayudas a sobreponerse a su profunda depresión estará en camino de recuperarse, no sólo físicamente si no también emocionalmente.

El guardián volvió a asentir, aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo haría. No era la mejor persona para reconfortar, consolar y mucho menos dar ánimos a otra. Aun en esa situación se preguntaba si lo que había echo era lo correcto, haber reclamado a Kikyou. Cuando su amigo aún dudó, levantó las cejas hacia él.

\- ¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta? - preguntó Miroku suavemente tratando de no incomodar a su amigo.

El Guardián se encogió de hombros. Eso no quería decir que tuviera una respuesta.

\- ¿De quién era el hijo? – pregunto neutralmente.

Inu Yasha parpadeó - ¿Importa ahora? - respondió la pregunta de su amigo con una pregunta suya.

Miroku lo miró durante un rato sin decir nada arqueando las cejas - No, no creo que importe más – dijo estando de acuerdo con el guardián, ya no importaba quien era el padre si aquel bebe ya no existía – perdió todo por nada – Susurro, se dio la vuelta y se alejó de la cabaña.

OoOoOoOoO

Kikyou se sentía caliente y todo su cuerpo dolía. Trató de moverse pero sus extremidades se sentían muy pesadas. Lentamente, abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarlos a la luz del atardecer.

La cabaña, estaba en la cabaña de Inu Yasha.

Giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y vio a Taisho durmiendo a un lado de ella, giro hacia el otro lado y localizó al guardián a lado de la chimenea. El chico estaba sirviendo algo en una pequeña taza de cerámica. El simple sonido del agua hizo que repentinamente Kikyou se diera cuenta de la sed que tenía, su boca y labios se sentían realmente secos. Trató de tragar saliva, pero su garganta quemaba horriblemente, ¿Qué había pasado?

Debió haber hecho algún sonido ya que una gran cabeza blanca apareció en su campo de visión. El perro, Taisho había bajado de la cama sigilosamente y ahora veía directamente a la chica meneando la cola. ¿Cómo bajo sin que se diera cuenta?

La bestia blanca le estaba dando su versión de una feliz sonrisa acompañada con una agitar jubiloso de cola, pero la chica no podía reunir la fuerza para sonreírle de vuelta, se sentía muy débil, solo logro hacerle una mueca.

\- Veo que estás despierta – oyó decir a una voz que se acercaba a ella.

La voz de Inu Yasha hizo que Kikyou apartara sus ojos del perro. Miró al Guardián cruzar la pequeña cabaña y sentarse al borde de la cama sosteniendo en una de sus manos la taza de cerámica.

La Portavida trató de decir algo, pero su lengua estaba demasiado seca y las palabras no salían de su garganta.

\- Aquí tienes – le dijo Inu Yasha ayudándole a levantar la cabeza y con la otra mano sostuvo la taza en los labios de la chica.

Al principio la mezcla era como el cielo, pero entonces el sabor amargo golpeó su lengua y Kikyou frunció el ceño. No le gustaba. Trató de alejar su cabeza, pero el peli plateado arrugó la frente en señal de molestia.

\- Debes beberte todo, el Curador lo ordenó – le dijo impidiendo que alejara la cabeza y le siguió dando el brebaje a la chica.

¿El Curador?, ¡Ah, sí!, recordaba un hombre con extraños mechones marrones que escondían sus ojos. El Curador tenía gentiles y tibias manos y le había estado sonriendo cada vez que se despertaba. En su presencia, la Portavida tenía el sentimiento de que alguien se preocupaba por ella después de todo.

Las manos de Inu Yasha que le sostenían firme pero gentilmente, dejaron que ahora Kikyou sintiera lo mismo. Alguien se preocupaba. Cuando la taza estuvo vacía el guardian dejó la cabeza de la Portavida en la almohada de nuevo, entonces la chica de largos cabellos negros dijo con voz áspera.

\- ¿Que ocurrió? – pregunto suavemente, no podía recordar todo.

\- Tuviste una fiebre muy alta y perdiste mucha sangre - explicó el guardián sin ver la cara de la chica, solamente mirando la taza en sus manos.

Kikyou abrió enormemente los ojos por las palabras. ¿Sangre?, ¿Había sangrado?, ¿Cómo...?.

El horror cogió su corazón y sus manos, las mismas manos que no habían sido capaces de moverse minutos antes, se movieron a la velocidad de la luz para tocar su plano abdomen, pero algo no estaba bien, ya no dolía su abdomen como antes, solo un poco con leves movimientos, ese pequeño bulto ya no se sentía, estaba completamente plano, ¿por qué?

El bebé, su pequeño ¿algo no estaba bien?... En su mente buscó por la gentil y pequeña conexión que había estado allí desde el instante en que el bebé había sido engendrado. No se había dado cuenta de ella durante mucho tiempo, ya que se había despertado tan lenta y naturalmente. Pero ahora la falta de conexión la golpeó de lleno. Busco desesperadamente al pequeño tocando por todas partes su abdomen hasta encontrarlo, su mente comenzaba a volverse frenética, ¿Dónde estaba su bebé?, acaso...

\- ¡No!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!... - no se había dado cuenta que estaba repitiendo su mantra en voz alta, toda su mente estaba congelada, incapaz de soportar semejante tragedia, varias de sus lagrimas comenzaron a bajar de sus ojos.

\- Kikyou... – le susurro Inu Yasha mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de la chica, pero la Portavida se alejó del contacto abruptamente, sus ojos avellanas muy abiertos y sorprendidos por el horror miraron al guardián a la cara, suplicándole que negara lo que ya temía, que le dijera que estaba equivocada, que era solo una broma de muy mal gusto, que simplemente era algo menor, que...

Pero todo pensamiento ceso cuando Inu Yasha hablo, no le podía mentir. No en esto, trago saliva y dijo.

\- Tu bebé… Tu bebé ha fallecido, el Curador trato de hacer todo lo que pudo, pero dijo que debido a la fiebre el… - susurró el guardián sin poder proseguir, matando el último destello de esperanza en los bellos ojos de la ex sacerdotisa.

Muerto...

Su bebé estaba muerto...

El dolor consumidor travesó su corazón y la mente de la Portavida. Kikyou se giró de lado encarando la pared con rostro ensombrecido y ojos abiertos a la sorpresa, dándole la espalda a Inu Yasha. Se acurrucó en una posición fetal tanto como su cuerpo lo permitió. Sintió su mente cerrándose, la única reacción ante una situación que no podía soportar. El frío sentimiento se extendió por su cuerpo. Se cerró al mundo exterior. Ya nada importaba... Su hijo estaba muerto… Su pequeño pedacito de cielo ya no estaba mas con ella. Él estaba…

Muerto...

Inu Yasha esperaba otro tipo de reacción, pero prefirió que lo mejor sería dejarla en paz por ahora.

OoOoOoO

Al pasar de los días, empezaron una silenciosa rutina.

Inu Yasha hacía de comer y beber para Kikyou, cuidaba sus heridas y no alejaba a la Portavida de su vista, mientras que Kikyou permanecía completamente en silencio y con la mirada perdida, encerrada en su infierno privado, sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior, como un muerto viviente que no posee razón de nada.

Nada de lo que Inu Yasha hacía conseguía romper la fría capa que se puso en los bellos ojos de la chica, una mirada perdida y sin brillo solamente despedían los bellos ojos avellana, como si estuviera muerta en vida. Y aunque lo intentaba una y otra vez, sabía que la única cosa que podía hacer era esperar.

Todas las tardes, antes de que el sol se ocultara, Kikyou se levantaba de la misma posición en la cual permanecía todo el día, acostada dando la espada a todo y solo mirando hacia la pared, apenas y pellizcaba el alimento que el Guardián le dejaba en la mesa, así como bebía un trago del cocido que Miroku había dejado, después salía de la cabaña e Inu Yasha y Taisho la seguían de cerca, caminaba hacia aquel árbol donde días antes Miroku había enterrado al pequeño, el guardián había tallado una cruz de madera y la había clavado firmemente en la pequeña tumba. Acariciaba aquella bella cruz, se hincaba y comenzaba a llorar amargamente frente a él, su llanto estremecía mas que cualquier cosa, un llanto tan doloroso que al escucharlo estremecía a cualquiera, hasta al mismo guardia. Al cansarse de sollozar, se levantaba y volvía a la cabaña para recostarse nuevamente.

Era el sexto día, después de que la Portavida despertara, Inu Yasha tuvo que salir a cortar leña, ahora que tenia otra persona viviendo con el, gastaba mas de la que necesitaba, haciendo más comida y los cosidos que Miroku indico, así como tratar de mantener caliente la cabaña todo el día.

Estaba descuidando su trabajo y lo sabia muy bien. Hacia movimientos con el echa tan rápido como le era posible, sin querer dejar a Kikyou sola durante demasiado tiempo, a pesar de que Taisho lo ayudaba, sabía que el perro no la detendría si querría hacer cualquier tontería, esa situación era muy molesta y exasperante, pero no tenía otra opción, ahora ella era su derecho.

Había descuidado sus deberes de Guardián, afortunadamente no había pasado un incidente mayor, pero no podía seguir postergando la vigilancia, tarde o temprano Kikyou tendría que quedarse sola.

De pronto escuchó un ruido que venía de la casa, era diferente al de la rutina segura que habían tomado, los ladridos fuertes de Taisho no eran nada buenos. Soltó el hacha y corrió hacia la cabaña, un sentimiento frío como el hielo comenzó a llenar su corazón.

Cuando abrió bruscamente la puerta, se congeló.

En el suelo al medio de la cabaña, Kikyou se encontraba arrodillada, las sábanas torcidas alrededor de su cuerpo cubrían su blanca desnudes, su cabello largo negro extendido a su alrededor como una cascada oscura cubrían gran parte de su espalda y llegaba hacia el suelo, su rostro estaba retorcido de profunda pena, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados aun sacando lágrimas de ellos. A su lado estaba Taisho, ansioso, ladrando y lloriqueando fuertemente. El perro no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que algo estaba mal.

Pero lo que hacía que los dientes de Inu Yasha se apretaran y que su corazón latiera salvajemente era el cuchillo de caza en las manos de Kikyou. Con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás, dejando caer sus mechones negros como cascada, lo sostenía en alto con ambas manos blancas, apuntando a la yugular en su cuello sin basilar.

Entonces el cuchillo se balanceó hacia abajo a toda velocidad…

 **\- Fin del capítulo 5-**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, he aquí el capítulo 5.

Fue una semana difícil, por eso tarde en subirlo, espero les guste, les mando agradecimientos especiales a Dulcechiiel, sabrosita fresita y 773, muchas gracias por leer y escribir XD

Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos!).


	6. El Derecho 6

**El Derecho**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **¡Ella es mía!, quiero protegerla aun que me cueste la vida.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu Yasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Parings:** Inu Yasha X Kikyou.

 **Category:** AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU

 **Raiting:** lemon suave, masturbación, violación, violencia, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** lenguaje explícito. Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en la historia original del fic **El derecho** de Gundam Wing escrito por Laie Himura de Fanel. Solo hice la adaptación a mi estilo por que me encanta este fic. Espero les guste.

 **El Derecho – Capitulo 6.**

Inu Yasha se quedó sin respiración, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa ante aquella escalofriante escena.

Kikyou estaba hincada medio desnuda en el suelo, entre los pedazos de una taza con el cocido que debía tomar diariamente, envuelta solamente en la sábana blanca dejando caer su largo cabello negro como la noche. Taisho ladraba insistentemente al ver el metal salido de su funda.

Un afilado cuchillo de caza estaba levantado sobre su blanco cuello sostenido por las delicadas manos de la chica de cabellos largos. Inu Yasha se congeló, temía que el más pequeño movimiento en falso pudiera romper la imagen serena y dejara que el cuchillo se hundiera en la piel suave y blanca del cuello de la sollozante Portavida.

" _Le he fallado, a esa pobre creatura libre de culpa le falle, ¿Qué propósito tiene que siga viva?, ya lo he perdido todo, mi bebe, mi familia, mi dignidad, no soy más que la ramera que todos gritan, ya nada tiene sentido porque no estás aquí pequeño, tal vez sea mejor desaparecer, ¡si!, esa la respuesta, desaparecer de este mundo"_ – pensaba sin dejar de derramar lágrimas.

Los ojos de hanyou se mantenían inertes en el afilado cuchillo, pero entonces los músculos en los brazos de Kikyou se flexionaron súbitamente hacia ella e Inu Yasha se movió con toda su velocidad. Se lanzó a través de la sala en un intento para detener el arco hacia abajo que hacía el brillante cuchillo, estirando su brazo a toda su capacidad, tomo la hoja del cuchillo con una mano frenándola hasta hacerla sangrar y las manos unidas de Kikyou en la otra para tratar de arrebatarle el cuchillo, la Portavida cayó de lleno contra el piso, mostrando parte de su desnudes y sollozando, mientras que el guardián se posaba encima de ella.

Durante una fracción de segundos todo estuvo quieto. La punta afilada del cuchillo tocó la curva pálida del largo cuello de la chica y una gota roja cayó del pequeño corte en la piel.

Taisho se había apartado del camino de Inu Yasha para sentarse cerca de la chica desconsolada. Ahora el perro miraba a sus dos humanos con ojos llenos de pena, lloriqueando silenciosamente.

Entonces los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron enormemente, una expresión de completo horror esparciéndose por su rostro, la cual hizo entender lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Empezó a luchar frenéticamente, tratando de sacar sus manos de la fuerte amarradura de Inu Yasha, para alejarse del guardián y esconderse en un sitio donde nadie la encontrara.

Inu Yasha ni siquiera parpadeó. Su rostro permaneció sin emoción alguna mientras la hoja se hundía aún más profundamente en su palma. La humedad caliente del líquido goteando en la rodilla desnuda de la distraída Portavida, alertada de que algo iba mal. La lucha cesó y sus ojos castaños se fijaron en la mano ensangrentada del guardián, en cual aún sostenía fuertemente la peligrosa arma. Los ojos de Kikyou se abrieron de par en par de la sorpresa.

Ella...

¿Ella había hecho eso?...

El Guardián sintió que la ex sacerdotisa no sostenía tan fuerte el cuchillo como antes, así que puso rápidamente el arma fuera del alcance de la Portavida, dándole la vuelta en su mano, el hombre de cabellos platinados lo tomo por la punta y lo lanzó al otro lado de la sala. El metal se hundió en la pared al lado de la chimenea, fuera del alcance de la chica quien estaba horrorizada. Soltó las manos de Kikyou, las cuales se dejaron caer en la ensangrentada sabana que cubría parte de su delgado cuerpo y se levantó.

Eso pareció sacar a la chica de su estado hipnótico. Apartando sus ojos de la mano ensangrentada del guardián, la Portavida trató de arrastrarse hacia atrás, lejos de Inu Yasha.

Sus piernas estaban enredadas en las sábanas blancas con algo de sangre, lo cual dificultó su movimiento, sólo tardó unos instantes en liberarse. Pero fue suficiente para que Inu Yasha la tomara fuertemente por la nuca, manchando la pálida piel de la Portavida de sangre carmesí. El pánico se apoderó de Kikyou y volvió a luchar de nuevo, golpeando, gritando, agitándose, tratando de ponerse fuera del alcance del chico de cabellos platinados.

\- ¡Para ya! – grito finalmente Inu Yasha molesto. Cuando Kikyou no pareció haberlo escuchado, sacudió a la chica de cabellos largos como una muñeca de trapo - ¡He dicho que pares ya! – ordenó enojado, levantando la voz por primera vez desde que acepto a Kikyou en su casa seis días antes.

Algo en la fría voz del guardián hizo que la chica cesara de luchar. Levantó su cabeza, mirando a Inu Yasha a través de sus mechones negros enredados. Sus ojos tenían la mirada perseguida de un animal acorralado.

Inu Yasha permaneció firme al sujetar a la chica, mirando intensamente a la Portavidas de cabellos largos, cuando finalmente pronuncio en tono molesto - ¡¿Que rayos crees que estás haciendo?!, ¡¿eh?! – Le grito a la chica sacudiéndola violentamente por segunda vez - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – volvió a preguntar.

Kikyou no respondió. Sus dientes vibraban de la sacudida, el profundo dolor que sentía desde que se había caído de la cama se volvió en un dolor agudo, gimió al sentir una contracción en su vientre y comenzó a sangrar una vez mas.

Escuchando el ruido y al ver como las sabanas blancas se tornaban rojas, Inu Yasha dejó de sacudir a la chica. Miró a Kikyou durante unos instantes, como si finalmente se diera cuenta de quién sostenía en sus brazos. El agarre que tenía de las espaldas de la chica se suavizó, pero aún era firme, no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato. Los ojos de Inu Yasha eran fríos, calculadores e intensos, mientras que los de Kikyou eran desesperados y bastantes transparentes.

El guardián bajó su cabeza y respiro hondo, estaba sumamente molesto e iba a arreglar eso de una vez por todas.

\- Ya he tenido suficiente - dijo suavemente con su acostumbrado tono de voz frio - ¡He tenido suficiente de andar de puntillas a tu alrededor, suficiente de mimarte y soportar tus estados de ánimo! – el guardián levantó su cabeza y miró a la chica directamente en los ojos. La expresión en el rostro del guardián hizo que Kikyou se estremeciera - Esto no puede seguir así, no puedo vigilarte todo el día y no quiero volver a casa después de la ronda para encontrarte en un charco de sangre - su voz era helada pero tranquila - ¡Tú bebé está muerto! ¡Acéptalo y sigue adelante! – le dijo desesperado.

Kikyou se estremeció otra vez y cerró los ojos. Escuchar la verdad dicha en voz alta, dolía demasiado. Sacudió la cabeza violentamente, no creía lo que decía ese chico de cabellos plateados, simplemente no lo quería creer.

\- ¡El bebé esta muerto! - repitió Inu Yasha con más fuerza - Está muerto, ¡pero tú no!, ¡tú no moriste! Y eso es lo que cuenta – le decía una vez mas en voz alta.

\- Pero debería haberlo hecho… - susurró la ex sacerdotisa sintiéndose abatida.

Inu Yasha se congeló al escuchar a la chica y reaccionó del único modo que conocía. El ruido de la bofetada resonó por toda la cabaña, no quería hacerlo, se había contenido, pero era necesario.

La cabeza de Kikyou cayó hacia un lado. Sus ojos castaños se abrieron sorprendidos mientras de su mejilla lentamente brotaba una marca roja cubriendo casi toda. Lentamente movió su cabeza hacia Inu Yasha, sus ojos ámbar intensos lucían fieros y desesperados, podía despedir la furia con solo mirarlos, lentamente los ojos de Kikyou, comenzaban a cristalizarse.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso!, ¡NUNCA MÁS!, ¡no hay nada por lo que valga la pena que mueras!, ¡ni siquiera esto!, ¡no quiero que una cosas así salga de tus labios nunca mas! – le grito el guardián mirándola fijamente a los ojos, su voz sonaba furiosa y desesperada.

Las últimas palabras travesaron la mente de Kikyou y sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía.

Era la presa que sostenía sus emociones. Todos los sentimientos de odio, enfado, impotencia, desesperación, pena y frustración fueron vertidos e inundaron su mente rápidamente con esas simples palabras.

Trago saliva, ya no podía finalmente y pronuncio…

\- ¿Nada?, ¡¿dices que mi bebé es nada?! - gritó, empujando a Inu Yasha por el pecho y haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayo sentado en el suelo y Kikyou contesto nuevamente - ¡Cómo te atreves! - gritó la mujer furiosa, sus ojos brillaban intensamente - ¡No sabes lo que es llevar una vida en tu interior, valorarla, quererla más que nada en el mundo y entonces que sea arrancada de ti antes de conocerla!, ¡No sabes lo que es sobrevivir a casi una muerte segura para salvar a tu propio hijo!, ¡Le he fallado!, ¡Le he fallado! – gritaba y lloraba sin contener el llanto..

El guardián estaba sentado en el suelo encarando a la chica, su mano herida yacía bocarriba encima de su pierna, escurriendo poco a poco gotas de sangre. Tenía una expresión reservada mientras miraba a la Portavida enfadada, pero algo en sus ojos hacia obvio que realmente no lo sabía. Las manos de Kikyou se pusieron en puños encima de sus piernas, apretándose fuertemente, su rostro pálido y cansado, sus ojos castaños brillando por la furia.

\- ¡Soy un fracaso!, ¡Un fracaso total! - gritó nuevamente la chica, mientras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro y una voz impregnada y llena de odio por si misma - ¡No puedo hacer nada bien!, padre tenia razón, no sirvo para nada - la Portavida cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza - ¡Mi padre tenía razón!, ¡tenia razón!, ¡No sirvo para nada!, ¡para nada! - susurró repitiendo una y otra vez bajando su cabeza – ni siquiera para engendrar una vida.

\- Eso no es verdad… - respondió suavemente Inu Yasha al ver a la desesperada chica.

La cabeza de Kikyou se levantó de golpe para mirar esos ojos ámbar que la veían con algo de lastima - ¿No lo es?, ¡He matado a mi bebé!, ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?!, ¡Lo he matado! – gritó furiosa para consigo misma.

Lentamente como si no quisiera asustar a la destrozada Portavida, Inu Yasha se arrodilló y comenzó a acercarse más a la inocente creatura para terminar susurrándole.

\- No, no lo hiciste.

Kikyou sacudió su cabeza, su cabello negro como la noche volaba salvajemente a su alrededor.

\- ¡No lo entiendes!, ¡Está muerto!, ¡Mi bebé está muerto y yo lo maté! – decía llorando con voz desesperada.

Cuidadosamente, el guardián estiró sus brazos y los puso alrededor de la temblorosa chica. Por primera vez lo decidió, seguiría sus sentimientos.

\- Pero no lo mataste tú... – le susurraba al oído mientras sus manos sobaban su espalda para tratar de consolarla.

\- ¡Lo hice! – dijo en un sollozo.

La chica de cabellos largos luchó en los brazos del Guardián durante un instante antes de rendirse y tomar el traje de Inu Yasha en sus manos apretándolo con fuerza.

\- Lo hice... – sollozó nuevamente - Mi bebé está muerto, Inu Yasha. ¡Está muerto!. Por favor, devuélveme a mi bebé, por favor, quiero que vuelva mi bebe Inu Yasha, una creatura tan inocente no puede estar muerta. Por favor, Inu Yasha - Kikyou presionó su rostro contra el pecho del guardián y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran sobre el.

El guardián sostuvo a la llorosa Portavida en sus brazos mientras los profundos sollozos atravesaban el delgado cuerpo de la mujer. Para su sorpresa, se encontró meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás suavemente para tratar de consolarla, acariciando la curva de la desnuda espalda de Kikyou en un gesto tranquilizador y lleno de ternura.

Nunca había sabido que era tan cálido preocuparse por alguien, hasta ese día...

 **-Fin del capítulo 6-**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, he aquí el capítulo 6 de: El derecho. Uff, primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso, pero ya saben, cosas que se deben hacer y muchos planes, luego les contare U.U, segundo, debo decir que fue un capitulo difícil, otra vez, este tema del aborto me es difícil expresarlo y más por cómo se siente nuestra sacerdotisa consentida, pero por fin está terminada esta parte.

Les mando agradecimientos especiales a Serenity Usagi y fabelliot, muchas gracias por leer y escribir, créanme que cada review es maravilloso para mí, porque amo escribir y si a las personas les gusta, esa es la mayor satisfacción XD

Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos).


	7. El Derecho 7

**El Derecho**

 **InuYasha**

 **Por: Ivanov Shinigami**

 **Summary** _ **:**_ **¡Ella es mía!, quiero protegerla aun que me cueste la vida.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inu Yasha no son míos, esta es solo una historia de fanáticos para fanáticos, es ficción, no tiene ninguna relación con personas, instituciones o hechos reales. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. Que la disfruten... n-n

 **Parings:** Inu Yasha X Kikyou.

 **Category:** AU, OCc, generalmente. n-nU

 **Raiting:** lemon suave, masturbación, violación, violencia, PG-13 yo señalo el NC-17.

 **Warnings:** lenguaje explícito. Si consideran ofensiva esta historia, no se lea por favor, no deseo dañar u ofender a ninguna persona con el contenido de este texto, arigato.

 **Nota 1: -** Diálogos –, "Pensamientos", - Sueños-, (Flash back).

 **Nota 2:** Inspirado en la historia original del fic **El derecho** de Gundam Wing escrito por Laie Himura de Fanel. Solo hice la adaptación a mi estilo por que me encanta este fic. Espero les guste.

 **El Derecho – Capitulo 7.**

Pasó un buen rato antes de que el llanto de Kikyou se volviera en sollozos y finalmente en una respiración suave y cansada. Seguían sentados en el suelo, acurrucados en un fuerte abrazo. Las sobrecogedoras y oscuras emociones habían dado lugar a un profundo agotamiento.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento pasó por la puerta medio abierta, abriéndola del todo con fuerza. La puerta chocó contra la pared y permaneció completamente abierta, permitiendo que el frío viento otoñal entrara en la cabaña. Kikyou tembló cuando el viento frío tocó su piel desnuda. Se encogió y se acercó aún más al pecho de Inu Yasha, no queriéndose separar de su seguro santuario.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – preguntó el guardián, mirando a la pequeña que yacía en sus brazos. Kikyou solo asintió, sin mirarle - Vayamos a meterte en la cama - dijo el Guardián, moviéndose con agilidad de su posición arrollida a otra medio sentada. Rodeando a la chica con sus brazos, el guardián levantó a la Portavida con cuidado para que no se cortara con los vidrios rotos, y la dejó en la cama.

Kikyou se sentó cuidadosamente y trató de no lanzar un quejido; aún dolía. El guardián la tapó con las mantas y la chica se acurrucó en ellas. No podían reemplazar la maravillosa sensación del toque humano, pero al menos le calentaban por fuera. Estaba convencida de que nunca volvería a estar caliente por dentro, donde más importaba, aquella calidez se había ido.

\- ¿Mejor? - preguntó Inu Yasha mirándola y parándose a un lado de la cama.

La portavida asintió respondiendo - Sí, gracias – dijo acurrucándose aún más.

El guardián se enderezó y al girarse para cerrar la puerta, sintió los fríos dedos de Kikyou en su muñeca. Miró hacia abajo para encontrar a la temblorosa chica observando con ojos tristes la sangre que empezaba a secarse lentamente en su mano.

\- No quería hacerlo - susurró Kikyou tristemente y giró hacia arriba la mano del guardián. Con cuidado trazó la herida abierta con la punta de su dedo.

\- No pasa nada – respondió el guardián tranquilizándola - He tenido peores heridas – le contesto haciendo una mueca en forma de sonrisa. Quería que la chica se sintiera mejor con su respuesta, no quería que se siguiera culpando por cosas insignificantes, pero obviamente no funcionó, porque la cara de Kikyou se transformó en una mueca de dolor.

\- Puedo... ¿Puedo ayudarte a curarla? - preguntó la portavida con los ojos aún fijos en el sangriento corte - nunca había lastimado a nadie, como sacerdotisa… Es decir ex sacerdotisa, nunca se me enseño a provocar el dolor o a lastimar a alguien, hasta que quise lastimarme a mí misma, supe la verdadera naturaleza de mis enseñanzas, por favor – suplicaba la chica.

\- No pasa nada, puedo hacerlo solo - dijo Inu Yasha intentando tranquilizarla de nuevo. Viendo la cara de Kikyou caerse en un gesto triste, dedujo que había vuelto a decir algo equivocado.

Kikyou suspiró y dejó ir su mano con cuidado. Sólo faltaría que hiriera aún más a Inu Yasha. Subió aún más las mantas hasta su nariz. No levantó la vista cuando escuchó al guardián irse y cerrar la puerta. Volvió a suspirar. Taisho camino lentamente hacia ella, se subió y sentó en la cama, se recargo su cabeza sobre su rodilla cubierta por la sábana de su nueva humana. Las orejas del perro temblaron y gimió suavemente con los ojos tristes. Kikyou levantó la mano y la posó sobre la cabeza del perro, acariciándolo con delicadeza y ternura. Taisho acarició su mano con su cabeza y luego la lamió. La ex sacerdotisa lo miró y sonrió tristemente.

\- Causo demasiados problemas incluso para ti, ¿verdad Taisho? - susurró Kikyou al perro quien giro su cabeza.

La portavida se incorporó sobre la cama, en su ligero movimiento se sorprendió cuando algo cayó sobre el piso. Miro hacia allí extrañada... ¿Una Pomada?

Kikyou levantó los ojos y vio a Inu Yasha entrar nuevamente a la cabaña, arrastro una silla cerca de la cama. El Guardián dejó un bol con agua caliente sobre la cama, tenía en su interior un trozo de tela, tomo la pomada con la mezcla de Miroku y se la extendió a la chica. Kikyou parpadeó confundida mientras Inu Yasha se sentaba en la silla. El guardián posó su mano herida en la otra rodilla de la chica, la que no estaba ocupada por la cabeza del perro blanco.

Viendo la cara perpleja de Kikyou, Inu Yasha le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

\- ¿Querías curarla? ¿No? - preguntó con voz severa.

La portavida lo miró durante un minuto, perdiéndose en la calidez ámbar de sus pupilas ambar, pero luego sonrió ligeramente, un calor en su rostro había echo que se sonrojara ligeramente contestando con timidez – Sí… - susurro y alargó la mano para escurrir la pieza de tela mojada del bol.

Los minutos siguientes pasaron silenciosamente. Kikyou limpió la herida del guardián con cuidado, tratando lo más delicadamente posible de no lastimarlo. No era tan profunda como había pensado, tanta sangre le había dado mal aspecto, pero una vez limpia no parecía tan grave. Al no ser tan profunda Kikyou podía ver que no necesitaba puntos. Se sintió aliviada, tocaba gentilmente la mano de Inu Yasha.

\- No es muy grave – le dijo la portavida para romper el silencio incomodo mirándolo fugazmente.

\- Te lo había dicho - respondió Inu Yasha indiferente.

Dejando la tela en el bol, Kikyou miró rápidamente a Inu Yasha al escucharlo, antes de volver a bajar los ojos a su mano. Entonces cogió el bote y lo abrió, tomando un poco de la mezcla de Miroku con la mano derecha, dejó el bote a un lado, tomo cuidadosamente la mano herida del guardián y empezó a aplicar el ungüento en ella.

"Se siente bien eso de ayudar a alguien pero..." - pensaba dudando la chica.

\- Sabes… - comento con duda haciendo que el guardián fijara su vista en su rostro – sabes que podrías... Deshacerte de mi ahora, ¿Inu Yasha? - preguntó suavemente la portavida, sin mirarle, si le decía que si su mundo iba a terminar de romperse, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentir cariño por el guardián, por su amabilidad, pero ahora que su bebe ya no estaba, no tenia caso seguir con el. Sintió los ojos ámbar de Inu Yasha sobre ella pero prosiguió hablando - Podrías... Podrías ir con mi padre, es decir… El líder y decirle que renuncias al derecho ya que él bebe se ha ido… - paro un momento al decir aquello, trago saliva y continuó la chica acariciando cuidadosamente con sus dedos el corte - No es algo muy común pero...

\- ¿Porqué habría de hacer eso? - preguntó Inu Yasha, su voz genuinamente sorprendida, hizo que la vista de la chica chocara con la suya de golpe.

Kikyou parpadeó rápidamente para retener las lágrimas - He... He perdido el bebé, ya nada te ata a mí - dijo como si eso lo explicara todo.

\- ¿Y?... – dijo el guardián sin comprender.

El agarre de Kikyou en la mano de Inu Yasha se estrechó, no entendía las palabras de la chica - Algunos Señores se sienten ofendidos, como si fuera un fallo en su derecho, muchos señores eligen Portavidas para tener hijos y yo... – decía la chica sin comprender, pero fue interrumpida.

\- Esa no es la razón por la que te elegí a ti - interrumpió Inu Yasha.

La chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa - ¿No? – pregunto sin entender.

Inu Yasha desvió la mirada, fijando sus ojos en algún lugar encima de la chimenea – No – contesto.

Kikyou volvió a parpadear, no lo entendía pero quería saber – Entonces, ¿por qué? – pregunto sin entender.

\- Tu padre te habría matado si no lo hubiera hecho, ya que sabía que tu señor no habría confesado nada y tú no habrías dicho nada… - respondió el guardián con voz seria.

Kikyou tragó saliva al recordar la golpiza de hace unos días. ¿Acaso sabía Inu Yasha quién era el padre de su hijo?, ¿Cómo podía saber el algo así?

El guardián debió haber sentido los ojos de la portavida encima suyo, ya que giró la cabeza para poder mirar los sorprendidos ojos castaños de Kikyou.

\- Los vi una vez - dijo suavemente, como si sintiera lo que estaba pensando la chica - A ti y a Naraku, escapándose en el bosque.

Kikyou se paralizó, aguantando la respiración ante aquellas palabras, pensó que habían ido con tanto cuidado, que nadie los había visto, pero al parecer el guardián tenía muy bien vigilado el bosque.

\- Mi trabajo es vigilar a la gente que se aventura en el bosque, el bosque es un sitio peligroso para aquellos que no lo conocen, después de todo, esa es mi tarea de por vida, es imposible que pase algo sin que yo me entere – le dijo fríamente.

\- ¿Porqué?... ¿porqué no dijiste nada?, pudiste haberle dicho a mi padre y te hubieras evitado tantos problemas, pudiste habernos condenado a los dos… - preguntó Kikyou con voz tensa.

Inu Yasha la miro con dureza - No habría cambiado nada, ¿verdad?, Naraku es un cobarde si no confesó, incluso si la gente hubiera sabido la verdad... Si el señor no reclama a su bebé, no importa que todo el pueblo lo sepa, hubiera complicado aún más la situación para ti, es mas hubieras muerto en esa misma plancha ese día y yo no hubiera podido hacer nada por ti, tener un niño no reconocido es malo, pero tenerlo con un señor que ya no es libre... Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero…

Kikyou tragó saliva y bajó los ojos tristemente. La hubiera matado, su padre la habrían apaleado hasta matarle, el mismo castigo que le esperaba si Inu Yasha renunciaba a su derecho y la devolvía a su familia sin la criatura. La portavida tembló, ser apaleada por avergonzar a su familia, o bien por haber dormido con un señor que pertenecía a otra mujer, o por perder su bebé por el castigo de su padre, pero aun así la hubieran culpado de ello, demostrando así que no era merecedora del papel de portavida. Volvió a temblar el solo hecho de pensarlo.

\- Si sabías... Lo del deshonor que llevo encima... ¿Por qué me reclamaste? - preguntó con voz temblorosa, necesitaba saberlo desesperadamente.

\- A pasado mucho tiempo desde que juré que no iba a dejar que nada malo te ocurriera - susurró Inu Yasha, su mano herida se estiro para envolver los dedos fríos de Kikyou.

La portavida lo miró confundida - ¿Lo prometiste?, ¿Cuando?, ¡No lo recuerdo! – pregunto desconcertada.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó los labios del guardián mientras acariciaba con el pulgar la mano fría de la chica - Eso está claro.

\- ¿Qué?... – pregunto la chica sin entender aquellas palabras del guardián.

\- Kikyou, quiero que me escuches muy bien y que te quede claro, no te devolveré al pueblo. No renunciaré a mi derecho nunca - dijo Inu Yasha con voz firme - Confía en mí, no te abandonare jamás – le susurro con voz tierna.

La portavida lo miraba expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos. ¿Inu Yasha lo había prometido? La mente de Kikyou daba vueltas tratando de recordar aquello, pero su mente no cooperaba mucho.

\- Confía en mí - repitió una vez más Inu Yasha al ver que la portavida seguía silenciosa.

Kikyou parpadeó sin comprender pero quedando tranquila - Confío en ti, Inu Yasha - respondió finalmente, y se sorprendió aun mas al ver que lo decía de verdad. Algo en su interior le decía que podía confiarle su vida y su alma a ese hombre, que Inu Yasha nunca iba a hacerle daño.

\- Bien - asintió Inu Yasha soltando la mano de la chica con suavidad - Ahora, quiero que me prometas algo – le dijo agachándose para quedar a la altura de la chica y la miro fijamente a los ojos.

Kikyou lo miró a los ojos con duda, ¿Qué podría ser eso que quería que le prometiera?

\- Prométeme que nunca volverás a intentar suicidarte – dijo con voz áspera, la portavida tragó saliva y apartó la mirada despegándola de la ámbar. Pero Inu Yasha tomo la mejilla de Kikyou con su mano y la obligó a mirarle - ¡Prométemelo!, Sé que nunca mientes - No reaccionó ante la mirada sorprendida que le lanzó la ex sacerdotisa - Necesito saber que nunca volverás a intentar hacerte daño.

Kikyou no sabía qué decir, Inu Yasha sabía que nunca mentía, pero ¿cómo lo sabía?, ¿Cómo sabia bastantes cosas de ella? Y si lo prometía, iba a mantener su promesa pasara lo que pasara. Pero... Aun sentía miedo, sentía una angustia que no la dejaba tranquila, pero no podía hacerle una cosa así, no después de cómo se había portado con ella. Respirando profundamente, se decidió. Miró a Inu Yasha directamente a los ojos y con voz segura dijo - Lo prometo.

Esta vez Inu Yasha sonrió de verdad – Bien – dijo soltando la mejilla de la chica, y miró hacia su mano, donde el ungüento empezaba a secarse lentamente y comenzaba a picar - ¿Puedes acabar de vendarla ahora? Tengo que ir a cortar madera para mas tarde – le dijo extendiendo su brazo.

Kikyou asintió y volvió al trabajo, pero su mente estaba ocupada. Lo había prometido. Ya no había marcha atrás. Debía recuperarse. Inu Yasha le había hecho prometer que jamás intentaría hacerse daño, así que ahora había una cosa por la que tenía que vivir, una razón por la que no podía morir. No se engañó. El camino que le esperaba no iba a ser fácil, pero quizá... Quizá esta decisión había sido el primer paso hacia un mejor futuro.

 **-Fin del capítulo 7-**

Notas de la autora: Palabras dulces de un conejo.

Hola gente bonita, he aparecido una vez más y traigo el capítulo 7 de: El derecho.

Uff, primero que nada una disculpa por el retraso, pero ya saben, cosas que se deben hacer y muchos planes, como siempre, pero ya estoy libre.

Les mando agradecimientos especiales a fabelliot y a sabrosita fresita, muchas gracias por leer y escribir, créanme que cada review es maravilloso para mí, porque amo escribir y si a las personas les gusta, esa es la mayor satisfacción XD

Prometo actualizar los demás fics lo más rápido posible, ya me tarde y es lo mínimo que merecen por leer mis historias.

Cuídense mucho y ya saben:

Dudas, criticas, comentarios, jito matazos, naranjazos, ladrillazos y todo lo que termine en zos es bien recibido... No me enojo... Todo menos virus ya saben ¬¬U...

Dejen reviews porfis, porfis, mientras más dejen más rápido subo el otro cap (chantaje ¬¬) jejeje n-n, no de verdad, es una estimulación para mí, lo juro jeje.

Matta ne!

Propaganda: lean mis fics n-n. Chuus! (Besos).


End file.
